


Heart Strings

by November09



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/November09/pseuds/November09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever so often Naruto and his friends get together, taking a weekend out of their busy schedule to keep in contact. This time Uchiha Sasuke is invited. Hilarity and Drama Ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Call

* * *

 

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Age: 21**

**Occupation: Literature Lecturer at Konoha University.**

**Relationship Status: In a relationship**

Naruto sighed as he watched his class empty. He didn't particularly liked teaching Literature, in truth he is an anonymous, award winning author of many novels and manga. Sighing he shoved his books, papers and other stationaries into his bag. His phone buzzed.

"Hello." He answered tiredly. He wanted to go home badly.

"Hey, hun. Just letting you know tonight is your night to host the get together." Sai boyish voice drawled over his phone. Naruto rolled his eyes. He had no idea why he was even in a relationship with Sai. He didn't even love the guy.

"Yes, I am aware just, get there later than normal,-" he swung his bag over his shoulder "- say 2 hours later, ok?" Naruto walked through the door and into the hall, it was now empty except for a few persons going to their clubs and societies, he waved as he passed a few giggling girls. He smiled.

"Why? Don't tell me you forgot?" Sai asked. Naruto almost swore.

"Yes I did forget, I'm sorry, just tell the others. I'm heading out now." He closed his phone and head to his car. One of his many loves. His new Mercedes convertible responded to his call from his keys as he pressed the open button. He needed to go get some alcohol for tonight.

Every third Friday a group of his friends meet up and drink talk, make out, start relationships break up, argue and sleep over. Luckily he had moved into a much bigger house. He pulled out of the school parking lot and drove off to the liquor store.

Naruto grimaced. He should have taken a vacation.

* * *

 

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**Occupation: C.E.O of Uchiha Inc.**

**Age: 22.**

**Relationship Status: In a relationship.**

**S** asuke stared blankly at his now empty desk. He had been stuck at his desk since he arrived early that morning. Karin was his secretary. She is a slave driver. She had thrown all the work he had shirked or try to shirk on him today. He stretched and swivelled in his chair to look out his glass windows. His office was on the highest floor, the view was beautiful. The sun was already beginning to set orange, yellow, red, and purple were splashed across the evening sky. Sasuke sat back in his chair and gazed, he absent-mindedly unbutton the top buttons of his shirt.

Then his personal cellular phone rang.

"Speak." Sasuke commanded without looking at the caller. There was a familiar low chuckle. Sasuke wish he had looked at the caller id before answering. His boyfriend Kabuto was on the line.

"It's just me oh mighty Sasuke." Kabuto teased. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

It's not that Kabuto was all that bad; he just isn't what Sasuke wanted anymore.

"Hi. Kabuto." Sasuke tried to sound friendlier.

"That's more like it, well I am inviting you out. My friends and I always hang out every third Friday in every month. You wanna join us?" Sasuke scowled.

"No." Sasuke bit out, it's not that he didn't like Kabuto's friends; it's just that he isn't one to socialize with loud and obnoxious people.

"C'mon hun, please, they are your friends too." Sasuke tapped his fingers methodically on his desk surface.

"Kabuto, I left this place in Middle School. I am sure no one remembers me, plus-"

"Ok, ok, I know, but I promise it will be fun." Sasuke frowned.

"Fine, one hour then we leave." Sasuke said hoping mentioning that they would leave together would make Kabuto change his mind.

"You'll enjoy it, I promise. Love you." Kabuto hung up. Sasuke stared at his phone with misplaced dislike. Sighing he stood then his door swung open.

"You have a meeting at 6-" Sasuke glared. Karin his secretary returned a stare, unfazed by his glaring.

"I am done for the day, I am going home." Karin face looked pinched at the command. She nodded then turned on her heels and walked out. Stuffing papers into his briefcase Sasuke left his office. Nodding goodbye at workers he stepped into his personal elevator. Sasuke ran his hand roughly through his raven black hair.

"I am an idiot." He mumbled to himself.

I should have ignored the damn call.

* * *

 

**Gaara Sabaku**

**Age: 20**

**Occupation: Head Lecturer of the Business Department at Konoha University**

**Relationship Status: Single**

**G** aara was now frowning at the substitute student teacher. Gaara was a genius and considered everyone except his best friend Naruto to be beneath him.

"Does this make any sense to you?" Gaara was waving the cowering student teacher's paper in front of her face. She had tears in her eyes.

"N…no." she stuttered. Hands shaking she took the paper from Gaara. His glared became a smirk he sat down in his chair.

"Crying won't get you anywhere. I have pointed out the errors, correct them." She nodded and rushed out the room. Gaara sighed then chuckled. Simpleton. He thought.

He rose from his chair and packed his suitcase. He headed out the hall to his car. Naruto would be in class now at this time, he'll talk to his blond later. Naruto wasn't his, but he was his only friend so he considered the blond his. He seated himself in his convertible it was time to go home and change for the get together later. Before he could put his car in reverse, a red Porsche sped pass his car and Gaara glowered at the speeding Porsche. Reversing, he quickly drove out after the car. He knew the driver well, they both lived beside each other and there was always competition and borderline animosity between him and his neighbour, and some similarities, and they both were geniuses and taught at Konoha University. He caught up with the Porsche at a red light; there wasn't a lot of traffic, so this shouldn't take long. The driver of the Porsche honked his car horn and Gaara did the same. It was decided. They would both race to their homes just then the light flashed green and there was a screech of tires and both cars sped off.

Slipping in and out between the traffic, they were both neck to neck. Gaara saw the Porsche turn off. It was a short cut. Gaara pressed on the gas pedal and switched gears, the traffic was much lighter, and he would definitely win he thought grinning to his self. After a couple of minutes he turned onto his road, slowing down, there was no way his neighbour would make it home before him.

Just then there was a flash of red and his neighbour sped by his car, and drove into his now opened gate leaving a fuming Gaara in his dust.

"Shit." Gaara swore and drove into his home. Alighting from his car he saw his neighbour walking through his gate with a grin on his face.

"You were lucky." Gaara said. He disliked everything about his neighbour. From his stupidly long hair to his weird silver-grey eyes.

"Right, keep telling yourself that, also party will be at Naruto's." Neji walked over to Gaara's car and ran his hand over it.

"I want this." Neji was muttering to himself. Gaara watched his colleague running his fingers over his car and wondered what they would feel like brushing against his skin. Gaara blushed red and glared at Neji.

"Hands off Hyuuga." Neji turned to Gaara and smirked, catching the red hue on the other's cheek.

"What a nice shade of red Gaara would you like my hands elsewhere?" Neji had always flirted with Gaara, and the latter had learned to ignore his antics.

"Go home Hyuuga." Gaara sighed and walked off. He didn't bother to look back at Neji.

Neji jogged up to catch Gaara before his could reach his door. Gaara felt a pair of strong hands grabbed his waist and pulled him against a firm warm body, hot breath fanned against his neck and traced the back of his ear, and Gaara had to bite his lip hard to stop the moan that threatened to escape his lips.

Gaara's heart thumped when he remembered what he was thinking came back in a rush as the warmth spread from Neji's fingers to curse through his entire body.

"You should stop acting like you don't want me Gaara." Neji whispered. Gaara snapped out of his reverie at the mention of his name, twisting his body in Neji grip he pushed Neji away.

"How about you go hump a clone and leave me alone." Neji chuckled then walked up to Gaara. Faces mere inches apart Gaara watched Neji's eye roam his face, he could feel a blush tinting his cheeks. Leaning in Neji whispered.

"I'd rather be humping you beautiful." Neji grinned then kissed Gaara quickly on the lips.

Gaara watched as Neji walked away and through his gate, an angry flush crept up his neck as he turned the knob of his front door and entered his home. Unconsciously ghosting his finger over his lips he swore under his breath. Clutching his chest he tried to still his thundering heart.

Why Neji?

Hopefully the feeling would pass.

* * *

 

**Sakura Haruno**

**Age: 22**

**Occupation: Intern at Konoha General Hospital**

**Relationship Status: In a relationship**

**S** akura sighed as she signed her name on her chart for the last patient in her clinic duty at Konoha's General Hospital. She loved her work, but the head doctor had it out for her and gave her tons of work. Sakura faked a smile and ushered her patient out. Then there was a knock at the door. Please let this not be Tsunade-sama, Sakura chanted in her head. The door opened and a slender pale hand with flowers pushed in. Sakura grinned. Ino. Sakura walked over to the flowers grabbed it and pulled her girlfriend in. Ino was smiling, Sakura kissed her hard, Ino giggled and pushed her away. She tugged on Sakura's now dark brown hair.

"I hate that you had to change it." Ino pouted and Sakura rested her head on Ino's shoulders. "I know hun." Sakura walked over to her charts and other paper work. She looked back at her blonde.

"I have to go sign out." Ino smiled. Looking sheepish.

"Done, I told the nurse that you aren't feeling well and called me to come get you." Sakura never loved Ino more. She nodded and they walked out together. Reaching Ino's purple Audi, Sakura sat in the passenger seat and sighed. Ino got in looking at her weirdly.

"Too tired?" Ino asked, Sakura nodded, she has been in that damn hospital for 22 hours, and she needed sleep.

"You know tonight's the get together right? Wanna skip?" Sakura looked at her blond.

"I dunno, I wanna go but I am so damn tired." Sakura groaned at the pain she began feeling in her lower back. She knew Ino looked forward to every moment she could spend away from her traditional home. Her parents were respectable Tea Ceremony masters and forced their only daughter, Ino into it. Sakura looked at Ino.

"I dunno, I haven't seen you in a while, I've missed you 'Forehead'." Ino chuckled and Sakura pretended to scowl at the childhood nickname.

"We'll do what you want, 'Ino-pig'." Ino touched Sakura's cheek.

Sakura leaned into the touch. She wanted to sleep but she loved Ino more, plus with their friends there is bound to be some drama.

* * *

 

**Itachi Uchiha**

**Age: 25**

**Occupation: Owner of Uchiha Software**

**Relationship Status: It's complicated.**

**I** tachi opened his eyes, and stared at the ceiling in his bedroom for a moment. He flung the sheets of himself to expose his naked body, another night, another one night stand. He looked back at the blond and cursed under his breath. He blamed his behaviour on a man named Deidara. Itachi walked over to the blond and shook their shoulder. The person turned to look at him lazily.

"Time to go." Itachi said. The person had the sheets clutched at their bosom. Itachi sighed. A female. She smiled lazily.

"Oh come on, after-" Itachi glared cutting her off.

"I said leave." Itachi watched her huffed and shuffled around the room. She rushed out and Itachi tugged on his robe. He walked her to the front door. She turned to look him expectantly.

"Could we-"

"No, it was fun but that's just it, leave and never come back." Itachi said tersely. She looked to be on the verge of tears. He slammed the door behind her, and walked to his kitchen to put on a pot of coffee.

It was always the same his one night stands either had blonde hair or blue eyes. Itachi cursed and yanked open his refrigerator door and stood there for a few minutes looking around for nothing when his doorbell rang. Itachi looked at his kitchen clock; it was now after 3 in the afternoon. He padded out to the door. He pulled it open. There stood the source of his wet dreams and his obsession for long blond hair and blue eyes.

"You should really settle down, un." Deidara said with a wide smile and walked into Itachi's house. Itachi stepped back just a little so Deidara had to brush pass him. Strawberries, Deidara smelled like strawberries, Itachi loved it.

"I would if I got who I wanted." Itachi said looking at Deidara's back. Deidara grinned. He was still wearing his shades. Itachi looked closely at his friend. No come backs this time, just a fake smile plastered on his face. Itachi stepped closer. He was merely inches away from Deidara.

"Take the shades off Dei." Itachi whispered. Deidara removed his shades; his side swept bang fell over his eye. Itachi reached up and brushed his hair gently away. He swore and Deidara flinched. Itachi's Angel was sporting a black and blue eye.

"What happened?" Itachi was furious. Deidara pulled his head away and walked away. Itachi followed. Deidara walked into the living room and sat in an arm chair he had claimed as his a long time ago.

"Can I stay here for a while, un?" he asked Itachi. Itachi nodded and walked over to him, kneeling so they would be at eye level Itachi nodded.

"Yea you can stay for as long as you like. Now tell me what happened." Deidara turned his attention out Itachi's window, he always loved it here.

"We had an argument." Itachi nodded urging him to go on. He could feel himself getting angry.

"Apparently I talk in my sleep and let's just say I didn't say anything nice about him, or called his name when I should have, un." Itachi looked at Deidara who returned his gaze. They spoke without words.

"I see, so he hit you for that?" Itachi wanted to ask who he was dreaming about having sex with but he supressed it.

"Yea, before I dislocated his shoulder and ran out, un." Deidara looked worn. Itachi ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm going out later; a junior from college called and invited me." Deidara looked up, Itachi continued.

"She still has a crush on me so I always get invited out to these things. Wanna come along? It would take your mind off things." Deidara nodded. Itachi grinned.

"Out of curiosity, who were you dreaming about?" Itachi asked, unable to hold back the question any longer. He looked at Deidara's blushing face.

"I'd rather you not know." Deidara could keep a secret to the death, Itachi knew better than to press the issue. He leaned closer and brushed his nose over Deidara's cheek.

"Was it me?" Itachi asked teasingly. He hoped the blonde would say yes. Deidara's face turned a brighter pink. He pushed Itachi away.

"Hell no, do not be creepy." Itachi looked crestfallen. Deidara rolled his eyes. If only knew how serious Itachi was.

"You are the only straight guy I know who flirts this much with me." Deidara said leaning over to Itachi,

"Are you a closet case?" Deidara asked and Itachi chuckled.

"Does it matter? Will I get a chance at what you have if I weren't?" Itachi leaned closer. He could see cold bumps all over Deidara's skin and this reaction only happen whenever Deidara was nervous, or the obvious cold and it was warm enough so it couldn't be the latter.

"Why should I matter?" Deidara inched closer. Itachi looked at Deidara's mouth. He leaned closer and claimed the plump flesh. Deidara closed his eyes, and responded to the kiss. Itachi pulled away and looked at a flushed Deidara.

"Does that answer your question?" Deidara blinked and moved away.

"Since when?" Itachi stood up.

"A long while now, I normally use girls as cover, you know paparazzi and all." Itachi stood up. Deidara followed him.

"And you said nothing to me? When I first had sex, hell, when I sucked my first dick I told you." Deidara pouted and crossed his arms.

"I am sorry, I am coming out to you now. Deidara, my friend, I am gay." Itachi grinned and Deidara's pout turned into a smile. He hugged Itachi.

"Welcome. Any crushes?" Deidara asked Itachi, just then Deidara's phone rang and Itachi watched Dei whisper work, and then walked out. Pouring himself a cup of coffee he watched Deidara's retreating back.

"Yup, my best friend." Itachi whispered, and took a sip of his coffee.

Itachi looked at this clock, 6pm. It was soon time to bathe and dress. Itachi sighed. He wanted to confess but if he did and Deidara didn't like him he would lose a friend. Itachi watched Deidara's face through the glass doors.

Life was so complicated.

* * *

 

**Hinata Hyuuga**

**Age: 21**

**Occupation: Heir to Hyuuga fortune**

**Relationship Status: In a relationship**

**H** inata sat in her library at home. She was studying History, she hated her life, her cousin Neji deserved this more than her, and this wasn't what she wanted to do. She didn't want to become another stiff neck Hyuuga. Hinata had wanted to be a singer from ever since she could remember. She has a great voice and often snuck out with the help of her boyfriend to go to karaoke clubs. Hinata looked at her governess; in this day and age she had a governess.

"You can leave you know." Hinata smiled warmly at the middle aged woman. The woman looked at Hinata then shook her head.

"No, your father's will stipulate that you must-" Hinata banged her head against the pile of books.

"I know what father will said, I don't need to be reminded." Hinata frowned and rose from the table.

She walked to her room and threw herself down on her bed. She began crying. She missed her father, he was strict, but he had begun to change and she enjoyed every last moment with him. She buried her face in her pillows it's been two (2) years already still she couldn't let her dad go. Just then her phone rang.

"Hello…" Hinata sobbed into the phone.

"Hun, what's wrong?!" Her boyfriend bellowed into the phone. Hinata smiled weakly. Kiba was always over protective of her.

"Nothing, just, thinking about dad, and I started crying…" Hinata sobbed. Kiba was silent.

"I am sorry hun, I was going to invite you out with the guys later but if you wanted to, but if you rather we be alone-"

"I'll go, I could use the distraction." Kiba chuckled. Hinata blushed. He could always turn her to mush.

"Is Shino going to be there?" Hinata and Shino didn't get along well. Shino was too blunt for her and didn't deem her worthy of being Kiba's girlfriend.

"Yea, why?" Kiba asked. Hinata rolled her eyes. The tension between herself and Shino was apparently not obvious to Kiba.

"No reason hun, just wondering." Hinata smiled.

"Wanna go for a drive later?" Kiba asked after a few moments of silence. Hinata turned red.

"Yea, huh, sure."

"Awesome, be there in 20 minutes." Kiba hung up and Hinata squealed. She and Kiba recently became more that just friends, so things are kind of awkward between them both.

Hinata mulled for a minute about how to leave the house. Fake depression. It wasn't right but, it's the best she could do. Ruffling her hair she walked out the room to the library to put on the best performance ever.

Hinata smiled, for the night of actual fun to come.

* * *

 

**Shikamaru Nara**

**Age: 23**

**Occupation: Head Agent at Konoha's Anbu Bureau**

**Relationship Status: It's complicated**

**S** hikamaru stared out the windows has he swivelled in his office chair. He had just finished wrapping up a case. These cases keep getting easier and easier. Just then his partner and girlfriend walked in. Her hair pinned up in a lose ponytail. She wore a navy blue pants suit and flat shoes. In one word she was a tomboy. Shikamaru smiled it was at times like these he could feel his love for her grow, however she has a nasty temper. She walked in and took a seat and smiled.

"Hey handsome." Temari drawled seductively at the lazing Shikamaru who returned the smile.

"Hey yourself, beautiful. What's up for later?" Shikamaru asked. He couldn't be bothered with checking his cell phone.

"Location Naruto's house." Temari said. Shikamaru nodded. His thoughts were all over the place. Naruto, Kiba, Shino. Shikamaru sighed. Shino. Shikamaru has liked Shino since high school, they often gathered at secret location for brief trysts now and then.

Shikamaru knew he was using Temari, but couldn't bring himself to tell Temari about Shino, fearing what she might do to Shino, though Shino was patient with Shikamaru, he knew eventually the brunette would want Shikamaru to make a choice. Sighing Shikamaru turned his focus on a passing cloud.

"Are you listening?" Temari asked with a glare. Shikamaru looked at her.

"Huh, I was thi-" Temari stood and glared.

"This is what I hate about you, you never listen!" Temari walked out his office slamming his door.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru turned his attention to another passing cloud. Shikamaru stood and tossed his jacket over his shoulder. Just then his phone rang.

"Mm?" Shikamaru gave his signature greeting.

"It's me." Shino's low husky voice sent shivers down Shikamaru's spine.

"Yea, sup?" Shikamaru picked up his one strap bag and tossed it over his shoulder and walked out his door, avoiding running into Temari.

"So Naruto says to reach his place 2 hours later that normal," Shikamaru made it to his car tossing his bag in the back seat he slammed the passenger door.

"Wanna meet up at our usual spot?" Shikamaru asked, hopping into the driver's seat.

"I can't at least, not today." Shino said weakly. It was obvious to Shikamaru that Shino was hiding something.

"Why?" Shikamaru asked, pulling out of the parking lot and heading to a liquor store. Naruto always needed his help.

"I just can't," Shino said. Shikamaru frowned. He deserved a better explanation than just that. Even though they weren't official or even going out per se, he felt he warranted an explanation.

"Shino!" Shikamaru shouted. Shouting normally made the other stutter. This time it didn't work.

"Damn it Shikamaru, I am not your boy-toy, you can't just pick me up and expect me to go along with everything you say. Now I can't make it today, some other time ok? See you at Naruto's and don't press me any further." With that Shino hung up. Shikamaru tossed his phone out the window in frustration.

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru sighed.

What was Shino hiding?


	2. What Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Happens: The gang heads to the party. (Ino & Sakura with Neji & Gaara)
> 
> If there is a "CharaterA x Charater B" at any point in the story... the underlined name is the point of view the story is written from.  
> If the is only one name and it isn't underlined or "Normal/Normal POV" as the name suggests it's written in 3rd person.... 
> 
> Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does.

 

* * *

 

 **Sakura** ** & Ino~~~**

 **W** e pulled up to Naruto's house an hour early to help him set up. Sakura watched as Ino jumped from the car and ran up to Naruto's house. I could hear her sing song voice. Closing the door I dragged myself up to Naruto's front door.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted from the kitchen. His house was beautiful, it was in the country part of Konoha and the front was made of dark glass with dark purple walls, it was lovely. I walked up to him and hugged him, he smelled like orange fruit pops.

"Hi hun," I kissed his cheeks. He grinned and pulled away.

"How's the love nest." I chuckled and shrugged.

"Ok, I guess, I mean I am working a lot now, Tsunade seem to piling the work even more on me." We both turn to watch Ino unpacking the alcohol and food for the party.

"Hey where's Shikamaru?" I asked noticing the brunette wasn't here. Naruto shrugged, and we walked into the kitchen. Ino flounced over to join our conversation.

"Hey where's the vodka?" Naruto ran back to the paper bag to look for the Vodka. Yawning I headed for the stairs.

"Babe, I'm gonna go get some shut eye ok hun." Ino looked at me and blew a kiss.

"Sure." I turned and began climbing the steps. Finally in the bedroom I flopped myself down on the guest bed staring at the ceiling I remembered that I needed my cell phone and Ino had it. Cursing I made my way down the hall and down the stairs.

"In-" I

"- but we haven't been spending much time together, and she get irritated easily, she moans, she complains, I mean I must be crazy for loving her-" I could hear Ino talking to Naruto while moving around the kitchen. I turned to go back up the steps not wanting to hear anymore. Slamming the door I crawled unto the bed, burying my face into the fluffy orange pillows I cried hard. Ino's words kept echoing in my head over and enough over again like a broken record, sadly enough I understand why she would feel neglected but not to a point where she would be questioning her love for me. I rolled over to lie on my back one arm over my closed eyes, the door then opened and Ino walked in.

"Sakura?" She whispered, her footsteps grew closer and the bed dipped under her weight. I didn't move. I heard her sigh and she crawled to lie beside me.

"What am I going to do with you?" I shifted a bit, but not enough for her to know I was awake. I felt her hand caress my arms and her leg thrown across mine. Groaning inwardly I shifted to hug her.

"Ino." I said her name then slipped into slumber.

* * *

 

 **Neji** ** & Gaara~~~**

"Oh will someone just fuck me sideways! What the hell?" I stared at my gift for Gaara half-eaten and a guilty Hinata standing with a slice on her plate. She grinned at me.

"I'm sure Gaara would love to Neji, but I have told you countless times, I am defenceless against cheese-cake, so, it's your own fault." With that she kissed my cheek and ran off to her room.

I sighed, gone were the days when she was shy and reserved and was a stuttering introvert, now still slightly introverted, Hinata was sassy. I looked at the cake and placed it in the fridge, I'll just buy him another when I leave for Naruto's. Picking up my bag I went to my room, rummaging through some clothes I picked out my clothes and headed for the bathroom. Stepping into the glass encased shower I turned on the hot water.

"So Neji," I heard Hinata's voice. Ever since I came out, she has been less formal and disregarded my personal bubble.

"Yes, Hinata." I washed off and began shampooing my hair. I heard a soft chuckled and saw flashing of what seems to be a camera.

"Hinata did you just take my picture?" I turned to glare at her through the glass, hoping to give her a perfectly good view of my front unfortunately it was steamy; I thought about pressing against the glass but, couldn't bother.

"Yes I did, more importantly, did I see you kiss Gaara?" she asked knowingly. I coughed.

"Why are you here, Hinata you don't live here?" I said to avoid her question.

"Waiting on K-kiba." That was the only time her shyness came through, when she talks about or to Kiba.

"Is that so? Did the mutt promise to fuck you finally, cousin?" I could hear her breath hitch and her shuffling.

"N-Neji."

"Come on Hinata don't tell me you haven't dreamt of Kiba, fucking you so hard you pass out." I heard the door slammed and knew I was alone. Rinsing my hair, I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my waist and headed to my room for the blow dryer.

Finally dressed I headed out the door to visit a certain red head. Finally at his door I pressed the bell.

"I am coming!" I could hear heart pounding in my ears; I willed my heart to slow down before it jumped out my rib cage. The door swung open and a half naked Gaara stood there wet and absolutely yummy. I looked at him and his face turned red.

"I see you ready for me?" I asked and stepped in without an invitation. Gaara glared then snapped his mouth shut.

"Get out Hyuuga." I looked around his house, white, black and silver. Nice. I thought, turning to him I approached him. Slamming the door and pushing him against it. I leaned in closing the distance between our faces.

"Do you really want me to go?" I wasn't sure whose heart it was now but such a heart rate had to be a sign of a heart problem.

"Yes I do Neji." I smiled.

"I like you and I want you." I said before I kissed him hard, pulling him closer to press our bodies together so he could feel how much I liked him. Plundering his mouth I felt his hand clutch my arms for support. Staggering very close to the edge of sanity and breaking my resolve, I released him. Kissing his forehead I stepped aside to step around him.

"Think about it." Trudging down his drive way, I finally had my heart steady. Smiling I went home to my car to head to Naruto.

I am going to enjoy myself tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a very clear Idea of how this one will be going, and the ending. There will be an epilogue though.


	3. Meet & Greet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang is finally together.... Sasuke meets Naruto

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

**Shino Aburame**

**Age: 23**

**Occupation: Entomologist (studies insects)**

**S** hino growled and tossed his phone into the wall of his bedroom, watching the device opened violently against the wall the shoved the purple satin sheets off himself. Cursing he glanced at his clock, sighing he dragged himself to his bathroom to shower.

"Son of a bitch!" He shouted, thinking about Shika either made is blood boil with lust or anger. The damn man needed to make up his mind. Being a world renowned Entomologist, he was being called in to study in Turkey. He needed an answer now!

"What has you so upset hun?" A voice called swearing Shino forced a smile to his face. He totally forgot about his 'boyfriend'. Shino watched as the door to the shower slid open revealing his naked lover.

"Kankuro babe, I just stubbed my toe on the shower door." Shino hated lying to his boyfriend, it's all that damned lazy man's fault! Kankuro chuckled his eyes not twinkling as it used to. He knows. Kankuro got into the stall and snuggled against Shino.

"I'll pretend that's your reason, I'll wash your back for you." Shino kept quiet. What could you possibly say when you boyfriend is basically saying he knows you were cheating on him and he'll ignore it. Nodding silently Shino gave Kankuro his back so the other could wash it.

"Wanna talk about it?" Kankuro whispered. Shino stiffened under his gentle hands. For some reason Kankuro was a bit scary. Why is he so understanding.

"How long have you known?" The question left my mouth before i could stop it. Kankuro chuckled softly, and a bit darkly.

"You don't spend 4 _years_ with someone and not notice these things." I sighed but kept quiet. Kankuro turned me around to wash my chest. I couldn't bring myself to meet his gaze, though he was just 3 inches taller than me.

"So you gonna answer my question?" I could feel my eyes turning burning. It must be red.

"I...I don't.." He raised my head with fingers under my chin. I looked at the water sliding down the shower door, still not looking at him.

"It's ok you know, the way how I see it, you've loved him before you decided to let me have you, I too cheated occasionally Shino." Shino opened his mouth to say something but a shocked choking noise escaped instead.

"You didn't realize Wow, Shika has turned your mind into a puddle, love." Kankuro chuckled and watched Shino turned bright red.

"I..I can't stop thinking about him, but he has a girlfriend." Kankuro stared down at Shino and rose a brow.

"You do realize that his girlfriend is my sister right? So I know what's going on."

"Then why'd you ask?!" Shino shouted frowning. Kankuro pinched Shino's butt and turned to leave the shower to get dressed for to leave for Naruto's.

" 'cause your upset face is sexy. Get out of the shower before you become a prune Shino." Shino cursed and tossed a bottle of shampoo at Kankuro's head who ducked into for it to whiz over his head.

**2hours later~~~**

Shino and Kankuro were pulling into Naruto's driveway, both bickering and laughing. Shino looked at Kankuro and couldn't help but be grateful for him. Shino hugged Kankuro has they stopped in front of Naruto's door.

"Dumbasses! Must you be so damn loud!" Naruto shouted yanking is door open and pulling his friends in. Shino hugged Naruto and headed for the kitchen he need glass a water. Having been to Naruto's house countless times he remembered where everything was. Pulling the fridge open he pulled out a bottle of spring water.

"Ahh Shika! You brought the booze, I see you brought your man with you! Naruto shouted Shino tense just as Kankuro walked in. He walked over to Kankuro and snuggled into the taller man's arms. Kankuro gave Shino a weird look.

"Oh Naruko-chan! What a nice apron you are wearing, gave Sai any little spawns yet?" Temari's voice rang throughout the house and Shino chuckled softly. Naruto and Temari could stand each other it was no secret the two always fought verbally and passively. The bickering of the two moved closer to the kitchen and in walked Shikamaru. Shino looked away then practically dragged Kankuro out of the kitchen with him.

"Naruto, Kankuro and I are going out back!

"Stop making noise in my goddamn house! Sakura and Ino are both sleeping morons! Damn these people!" Naruto shouted.

Shino chuckled and dragged Kankuro out back to Naruto's pool sitting in one of the pool chairs Shino sighed and Kankuro chuckled and pulled out his phone, Shino watched as he tapped his buttons, apparently sending a text. Shino looked at Kankuro and frowned.

"Why are you so happy?" Kankuro stood up and stretched, the smirk never leaving his face.

"Hey Shika!" Kankuro shouted over Shino's head, then turned to Shino, "because I'm looking forward to entertainment later, with that Kankuro walked away and Shika took Kankuro's seat. Shino jumped up and shouted.

"You sadistic retard!" Shino fumed forgetting Shika was standing there for a moment. Shino looked back at Shika eyes widening to saucers and Shika grabbed his wrist and pulled him down beside him.

"Let me go Nara!" Shino shouted, fidgeting. Shikamaru sighed, but didn't released the furious man.

"I don't want to, we need to talk." Shino pulled himself roughly out of Shikamaru's hand and succeeded, not expecting the lack of resistance he stumbled backwards over one of the pool tables fell on his butt.

"Shit!" Shino swore then got up. Shika saw the result of Shino's haphazard movement and started out towards the brunette, too late Shino reached out for Shika has he went falling into the pool, pulling Shika with him the both went under, raising up above the surface to shake his head of water.

"You klutz." Shikamaru muttered. Shino glared at the lazy man.

"I didn't ask for you help! If you wanna talk then let's! I got a call to go to Turkey and study now, I need you to answer Shikamaru. Me or Temari, I can't wait any longer, I need to get a answer to the professor in Turkey!" Pulling himself out of the pool leaving a shocked Shika in the pool Shino turned and stalked away back into the house.

"We have talked! Now leave me alone unless you have an answer Nara!" Shino shouted as he opened the back door.

Slamming the door he was tackled by a red faced Naruto.

"Sakura is sleeping! How many ti-"

"Not anymore blondie, your voice woke us up." Ino and Sakura came waltzing down the steps.

"Shino!" Ino rushed over and hugged me. I returned the hug and tried to focus on my friends, and not the object of my abused heart who is in the pool soaking wet.

"Wow finally an almost natural blonde dye"...I joked.

* * *

 

**Sasuke Uchiha~**

**S** asuke sat back and allowed his boyfriend to drag him off to this Naruto's house. He really didn't want to go. He doubt they would remember him. Sasuke washed the landscapes has Kabuto drove. Back at his apartment Kabuto was chatting and nagging Sasuke how had changed his mind about going. Now here he was sitting on his way to somewhere he didn't want to be. His cell phone vibrated pulling his phone out of his pocket he saw a text from his brother.

See you at the party Sasuke :)

-Itachi

"Son of a..." Sasuke glared at Kabuto. Kabuto gave Sasuke a weak look and whimpered.

"Now Sasuke before you get upset, he called and asked me if you were going." Sasuke glare intensified and Kabuto gaze returned the road. Kabuto continued to chatter about something irrelevant.

"Are you listening Sasuke?" Kabuto whined. Sasuke ignored the man as he pulled into an impressive drive way, noting the other cars parked. Kabuto jumped out and looked around as thought searching for something.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked irritated. Kabuto gave Sasuke a sheepish grin.

"Ahh nothing...nothing..come on... let's go inside." Kabuto dragged Sasuke by his arm. Sasuke was about to tug his arm out of Kabuto's arm while the other pressed the doorbell repeatedly.

"Son of a bitch! Stop pressing the fucking thing! I heard it once!" Sasuke heard an irritated voice shouted, Kabuto stopped and grinned. The door was yanked open revealing the hottest guy Sasuke has ever seen. Kabuto released his arm and glomped the Greek god.

"Naruto!" Sasuke rose and eyebrow, Naruto? An image of a noisy troublemaker from middle school flashed in Sasuke's mind. Who would have thought. Sasuke watched as Kabuto and Naruto shared kisses.

"What's you deal teme?!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke who was wearing a frown. Kabuto giggled and latched on to Sasuke's arm again.

"Naru-chan, this is Sasuke my boyfriend." Sasuke watched as Naruto's big beautifully blue eyes widen and a chuckle escaped his pinks lips.

"That explains the frown. Jelly? Sasuke?" Naruto grinned then frowned...Sasuke watched Naruto's face with interest.

"Oh my god, are by chance Sasuke Uchiha?" Naruto asked Sasuke nodded as Kabuto pulled him inside. Naruto laughed this time...

"You're a fag?!" Sasuke glared at the loud mouth blond.

"You have a problem dobe?" He asked Naruto wiped a tear falling down his cheeks and shook his head.

"Not at all, My entire group of friends are gay, I have a boyfriend." His smile lessened somewhat for a couple second.

"Oh" Naruto nodded and pointed over their shoulders towards a black BMW that just pulled up.

"There he is...Sai." Sasuke felt Kabuto's hold on him tighten and looked down at his silver haired boyfriend who was watching Sai approached. Sasuke groaned loudly and felt some kinda of relief. Kabuto clearly liked Sai, and Naruto clearly isn't too into the guy.

"This is gonna be fun." Sasuke grabbed Kabuto and kissed him hard. Sasuke turned his head towards and and winked at the man who for a second stood their watching the display of affection.

"Naru love,I brought the stuff." Holding up a bag Sai walked pass the the three and headed towards the commotion. Kabuto detached himself form Sasuke and grinned weakly...

"Uhuh...Naru, im gonna go get some water ok." Kabuto rushed towards the kitchen, no doubt trying to talk to Sai.

"So, Sasuke, welcome to my home." Naruto closed the door behind Sasuke and Sasuke pulled the blond closer and against a wall.

"Pretending to love your boyfriend dobe, that is just mean." Naruto glared and pushes Sasuke away, standing upright he pointed.

"I am not! What about you?! Pretending to love Kabu-chan by eyeing me in front of him!" Sasuke shrugged and followed after Naruto.

"I never said I loved him, this relationship is his idea not mine." Naruto frowned and kept quite. Sasuke slowed down to enjoy the sight of Naruto's butt in his sweat pants, what a beautiful sight it was.

"You know you can be less obvious Sasuke." Sasuke turned to see a pink haired girl beside him.

"Sakura?" The girl nodded and Sasuke began looking for a way to escape. Sakura was the president of his fan/stalker club in middle school. Seeing his face Sakura laughed.

"Don't worry Uchiha. I'm spoken for. She's a beautiful girl."

"She?" Sasuke rose a brow and Sakura continued,

"Yup, 'she'. You were a phase Sasuke, now back to why you're staring at Naruto's butt." Sasuke smirked and relaxed.

"I can't help it.." Sakura chuckled and pushed Sasuke against a wall. Still have that brute strength Sasuke thought.

"You hurt him Sasuke, and I will kill you. Make no mistake." Sakura said softly in Sasuke's ear.

"Sakura?!" They both jumped apart looking at a the source of the voice.

"Ino, babe, come meet Sasuke." Sasuke smiled and nodded throughout the introduction following about girls into the kitchen.

"Oh, god, why?" Sasuke mumbled before stepping into the kitchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grammatical errors, typos, spelling corrections appreciated. English is not my first language. Math is.


	4. Teme and Ka-chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter! SasuNaru, mentions of SaixNaru and GarxNaru. This is a Yaoi/Hentai/Yuri fiction, please no unnecessary flaming!
> 
> If there is a "CharaterA x Charater B" at any point in the story... the underlined name is the point of view the story is written from.  
> If the is only one name and it isn't underlined or "Normal/Normal POV" as the name suggests it's written in 3rd person.... 
> 
>  
> 
> Underlined name is the pov the story is written from.

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Naruto** ** & Sasuke~~~~**

 **N** aruto fumed as he walked around his house talking to his friends. That damned Sasuke-teme undressing me with his eyes; I could feel my face burning as I remembered the look in his eyes.

"Gah! Damn…" I shouted, turning my attention to making the dip to go with the potato chips. Opening my fridge I bent over to get the Vinegar. Cursing after about 3 minutes of fruitless searching I slammed to fridge shut and went to the cupboards, finally found it I tipped to reach it. Classic, I thought, finally found the damn thing and I am unable to reach it. Just then I felt a body reached over mine, pushing me further into the counter edge.

"As much as seeing you bent over and your shirt riding up exposing golden flesh…I feel the need to help you." Sasuke breathed into my ear, shivering I tried to push him away with my body, only to meet his hardened clearly well-muscled body.

"Aren't you standing a bit too close to me?" I asked hoping to sound cavalier which was the opposite of what I'm feeling at the moment.

"No I think I'm not close enough." He tipped grabbed the Vinegar and slowly sliding down my bother he rested the bottle on the counter. I bit my lip to prevent the moan that was making its way out my mouth from actually escaping and embarrassing me.

"You know I have the Vinegar now, you can move." I said through gritted teeth. Sasuke chuckled and stepped away, a whine escaped my mouth from the lack of warmth. Damn you body! I screamed and pushed pass the clearly pleased Uchiha. Turning my attention to the bowl trying to act relaxed under the teme's observing scrutiny, finally having enough slamming down the wooden spoon and glared at him.

"What's your deal?!" I shouted. Just then Sai walked into the kitchen.

"What's wrong hun?" He asked his gaze on Sasuke, he was glaring. Mentally slapping myself for shouting I smiled, the best fake smile I could.

"Nothing, just this damn dip." I pouted for added measure. Sai pulled me to him and kissed my forehead.

"I can do it if you want?" Sai offered. I beamed genuinely. I hated the kitchen, pulling him in for a small kiss.

"Would you?" I asked, he nodded and I quickly tried tugging the apron off.

"Let me hun." Sai said, turning me to face Sasuke who I had forgotten was still there. Scowling, I almost did recognize that Sai had his mouth on my neck. I groaned loudly, closing my eyes against enjoying the feeling.

"I am standing right here you know." Sasuke bit out. I had almost forgotten the teme, I opened my mouth to reply but Sai beat me to it.

"This is also my _boyfriend_ 's house." Sai answered smirking. I looked at Sasuke then Sai and rolled my eyes. Tugging the apron off, I turned to Sai.

"Sai be nice,-" just then the doorbell rang "-I'm gonna answer the door." I said looking at them both. Walking back out towards the door I pulled it open and was glomped by a blond blur.

"Nar-chan!" I pushed the strawberry hair out of my face and chuckled.

"Dei-chan!" I exclaimed and spun my blonde friend around, setting him down I looked at him, noting the glasses. I sighed. Sasori.

"Deidara not again, I told you if he ever hit you, you should shoot him in the head, did you?" Deidara looked down and I hugged him close.

"Oh!" Deidara jumped back and pulled my attention to the person standing at the door who looked a lot like the teme.

"Naru-chan, this is my friend Itachi." I raised an eyebrow.

"Are you related to Sasuke?" I asked. The Sasuke look-a-like glanced over my shoulder for a moment before I could turn to look at what was behind me, he pulled me closer with his hands on my waist he started nuzzling my neck and ear.

"What do you think?" I made a strangled noise and turn to Deidara who looking at Itachi with what appeared to be hurt. I pushed the older Uchiha off me.

"You moron, how can you do that with Deidara standing there, it's so obvious that he l-" a hand clamped over my mouth and I was against a familiar warm body. Sasuke. What is with these people and grabbing? I thought.

"Itachi, please stop touching other people." I rolled my eyes and tried to pry his hand over my mouth. He shouldn't be one to talk about touching other people. Just then my door burst open.

"You asswipe!" I heard Gaara shouted. Finally pulling away from Sasuke I ran up to my red head friend and hugged him.

"Gaara!" His scowl turned into a smile, a Gaara smile of course. He pulled away and kissed me.

"Kissing other people in front of me now Gaara, just after I had you again-" Neji had walked up smirking but was unable to finish his sentence since his cousin kicked him on his ankle. Hinata and Kiba stepped around the hissing Neji to hug and greet everyone else. Pulling them inside I closed my door bumped into Sasuke.

"You're a persistent little bastard aren't you?" I asked, irritation dripping from my words.

"Yes I am, and I always get what I want." Itachi chuckled and I glared at him. Deidara pulled the chuckling weasel into my living room leaving me alone with Sasuke, I glared at him and he smirked pushing me against the front door he dipped his head and nibbled on me neck, rocking his hips against mine I could feel his arousal as it pressed against my own semi hard member.

Pulling his head away he looked into my eyes, I could hear my heart thudding in my chest and I looked at his mouth, wishing silently for him to just kiss me. Leaning closer he did just that, it wasn't like when Sai kissed me, it was different, a jolt of electricity ran down my spine and my leg lost all function, I grabbed his arms for support, I opened my mouth to inhale, he took this as in invite and I felt my mouth being invaded my by a clearly skilled wet, warm muscle. A rather loud and wanton moan escaped my lips and he bit my lip, not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough to slap senses into me, Pushing him off I glared at him. I was angry at him, but mostly at myself for allowing that to happen.

"You know when the time comes Naru, you'll be begging me to take you, you want it, and it's obvious that you do." His gaze raked my body to stop at my crotch, looking down I had pitched a tent, closing my eyes I willed it away. I heard a chuckle and looked at Sasuke who was also sporting a tent of his own.

"You know, just because I'm like this doesn't mean I want you. It's a reaction to stimuli. I would react the same way to your brother or Gaara!" Wanting to wipe the smug look off his face I had mentioned his brother and it worked. He was now frowning. Smiling triumphantly I walked past him into the living room. Finally with my friends I shouted.

"People, order what you want. We are having take out!" I grinned at them.

"You lazy brat!" Ino shouted, I shrugged and left to sit beside Gaara who was trying hard to avoid the advances of Neji. Dropping in his lap I leaned closer to whisper in his ear.

"He's not so bad you know. I bet he could do all sort of things to you." I watched as Gaara's face turned red. I looked around the room and I saw Sasuke sprawled in one of my chairs and Kabuto in his lap chatting animatedly about something the raven was clearly not listening to because he was glaring at me. Grinning I mouthed the words "Bite me" and turned my attention to Gaara who rose a brow.

"Don't ask." was all I said.

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Sai** ** & Kabuto~~~**

 **I** chuckled as I remembered the Uchiha's face as I ran my hand under Naruto's shirt. It was clear as day that he wanted him, as much as I wanted what was seemingly his. Sneering I continued to pound the ingredients in the bowl to make the dip.

"What did the avocado ever do to you?" I heard Kabuto asked softly. Inhaling deeply catching a whiff of his scent and slowly relaxed and smiled.

"I find that some things need to be pounded." I drawled lazily, I watched as he visibly shivered and stepped closer to me, shoulders glued he tipped and turned his head to my ear.

"I miss you." He whispered sadly, I looked at him and the sadness in his eyes was my undoing. Grabbing him I hugged him closely and kissed his neck. He was so like Naruto in expressing his emotions yet so different. I felt his arms wrap around me and I pulled away just enough to kiss him deeply. Luckily everyone was in the living room and Naruto's voice could be heard shouting at the front door.

"We can't hun, not here." Kabuto scowled.

"I don't care, let's tell them now, I can't keep pretending to be smitten by that damn Sasuke, and it's tiring." Kabuto whined and pouted. Naruto's pout had nothing on Kabuto's. Kissing him harder I looked into his eyes.

"We'll tell them later." Kabuto's eye shone brightly and he bit his lip.

"Sai…" I squinted to look at him.

"Yea?" I looked at him keenly wondering what was going on in his pretty head.

"I love you." he said before running out the kitchen. I looked at where he had disappeared to with a smile on my face.

"I love you too." I whispered. Sighing I turned back to the bowl and its contents. Dropping the spoon I washed my hand and dried them.

"You know eavesdropping is not a good thing Shikamaru." I said, I had seen the brunette early but chose to ignore him, leave it to Naruto to have a dry wall separating the bar area from the rest of the kitchen.

"Troublesome." Was all he said, I nodded in agreement.

"Yes men are troublesome aren't they?" I said pouring myself a glass of whiskey sipping it gingerly watching him.

"Don't leer Sai, I have my own problems." I blinked and smiled. I knew of his problems Shino and Temari. Poor guy was all I thought before walking out into the Living room to join the others with Shika in tow.

"You guys didn't screw each other right?!" Shouted Kiba, the dog lover was slapped on the arm by his girlfriend Hinata; I gave her a thank you smile and joined Gaara and Naruto on the couch. Glancing over I saw Kabuto sitting on Sasuke's lap, that damn bastard.

"Sai…" I heard smiled and looked at Naruto who was frowning at me. Honestly it's quite obvious that he was no longer into me and our relationship we were just going through the motions.

"Gah!" I heard Kabuto shouted before he launched at a blonde who looked apologetic then angry at the oncoming assault.

"Hey! Don't touch him!" I heard Naruto shouting jumping from Gaara's lap to part the row. I watched as Sasuke watched Naruto with interest other than his boyfriend who was now in a headlock by the blond. I got up and approached the couple and pulled Kabuto away just as Itachi pulled his blond away.

"Sai…" Kabuto sobbed looking at Naruto who was holding and flexing his jaw, must have gotten hit I thought.

"I'm gonna take him upstairs for a moment, try and do some damage control and the dip is in the fridge." I walked away trying to seem friendly and not so eager and was clearly failing because I was stopped by a smirking Neji.

"Try and look less eager to take your lover out of the room will you." Growling I walked away hearing the chuckle that followed.

"You should try to exercise self-control hun." I said. Kabuto pulled out of my arms and brushed himself off.

"I needed to get out of there." I cocked a brow and looked at him.

"What, your kiss left me wanting more. Now come!" I folded my arms and glared…or at least tried to.

"This is a bad idea for so many different reasons but I can think of about 20 or so reasons off the top of my head why we shouldn't." Kabuto pouted and leaned against the wall in the hall, biting his lips he leaned his head and licked his lips slowly.

"But…Sai…" he sounded breathless; I could feel my self-control slipping and my judgement clouding. When he breathing my name it was the last straw for me. Grabbing his hands I pulled him into one of Naruto's many rooms.

"Sai…" he panted. Smirking I pushed him into the mattress and climbed over him.

"You are going to pay for that." Smiling slowly his hands snaked up my arms to lace around my neck.

"I hope you punish me, I've been really naughty." My cock twitched and excitement flared. Kissing him roughly I rip his shirt off.

"Oh I intend to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism welcomed  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters; this is also a non-profit fanfiction…


	5. Wow, Really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter yay….been listening to Smother Me by The Used…. Gah . freaking love the song! … This is a Neji x Gaara and Ino x Sakura chapter… also to not get confused when you see Ino & Sakura the underlined name is the point of view in which that part is written…. Its neater that way… you know that part is about those two or three characters.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters and this is a non-profit fan-fiction!

* * *

* * *

**Ino** ** & Sakura~**

 **N** ormally I would let certain things go, brushing it off as her being tired from her long hours of work, but I can't do it this time. I watched my cherry-top girlfriend talk to our friends, to everyone else it appears that she's being gracious and her normal jovial self, but since we woke up she's been avoiding me. Every moment I touched her she would flinch and move away to engage in some conversation with someone else, sighing I stood up and went to the bathroom.

"Maybe I'm imagining things." I whispered to myself. Biting my lip I headed for the bathroom, Naruto's house had too many halls luckily for me I practically lived here during the summer and was my hide out spot to get away from my parents. My pocket buzzed and I pulled out my cell phone, looking at the caller, my mother cursing I rejected the call. It wasn't that I was being defiant and ungrateful, it's the total opposite I love and I'm grateful for my parents and all they did, I just need something else, and I found it, in Sakura and as a Designer, but of course my parents don't approve. Finally reaching the bathroom door I yanked it open. Unfortunately it wasn't the bathroom. Before me Sai and Kabuto were intertwined in a sexually explicit way.

"Oh. My. God!" I shouted and marched in flick the lights on to see properly. Sai jumped up and wrapped the sheets around himself.

"Now Ino, I know this look-"

"I don't wanna hear it Sai, you bastard what the hell?!" I was furious Naruto is practically my brother.

"Explain Sai!" I shouted slamming the door. Kabuto turned a nasty shade of green before Sai pulled him close and soothed him, touching him in a tender and gentle way that was so different from how he touched Naruto. Then it clicked.

"Lemme guess, you both love each other and didn't have the balls to tell each other at the time and you both went into a relationship and thought: 'hey I do love that guy, but I don't want to hurt my current boyfriend.' Does that about sums it up?" I asked glaring at them both. Kabuto whimpered and Sai kissed his forehead and nodded.

"You guys are so melodramatic…good god! You will tell Naruto tonight!" I turned and left them and headed for the living room to Sakura to sort my problem out. Walking into the room I saw her on the far side chatting animatedly with Shino, Hinata and Kiba.

"Sakura! Come here!" I shouted grabbing her attention then I scowled to show my displeasure. She slipped on a mask of indifference and walked towards me, finally close enough I dragged her to the kitchen by her wrist, finally there she pulled her hand from my grasp.

"Ow, what do you want Ino?" She glared at me.

"Did I do something? You've been avoiding me all night." I asked searching her face for any reaction. I saw hurt.

"I don't know-" I grabbed her face and kissed her hard. Resisting at first she passively fought me, nibbling on her bottom lip I felt her relax then she slumped.

"You're leaving me…." She sobbed out. I pulled away and looked at her. I was confused. Where was I going, well I always follow my parents to the annual tea ceremony in the country.

"Where am I going? To Suna? Sakura I asked you to come, but you said you couldn't make it." I looked her tear streaked face.

"That's not what I'm talking about!" She pushed me away and walked back into the living room.

"Damn you woman!" I shouted and ran after her. Just then Sai and Kabuto walked in after me glaring I walked over to Sakura.

"Hun, come on we need to talk, please." I pleaded, I hate when she's sad, worse when it's something I did or said without knowing what I'm being punished for. Before she could respond Kiba shouted.

"Truth or dare!" Groans could be heard throughout the room. I glared at Kiba; I seemed to be glaring a lot tonight.

"We are not children Kiba!" I heard Gaara shouted. I Saw Sasuke smile and got up and pat kiba on the back.

"Why not, let's play! Unless you're all chickens! I rolled my eyes and reached for Sakura's hand to leave the room.

"I wanna play too!" She shouted and walked away, she shoot me a very angry and hurt look. Biting my lip I nodded and joined the others and formed a circle in the middle of the room.

"Rules are, pick either, if you decline you either kiss someone or take a shot of the Gin." Sasuke said loudly.

"Get up un, Tachi sit beside me!" Deidara pouted and pulled Itachi down beside him. I took a spot and motioned for Sakura to sit beside me. Ignoring me she sat between Naruto and Hinata.

"Let's start!" Kiba shouted and pulled the placed an empty Apple Vodka bottle in the centre and spinning it. It landed on Hinata. Hinata blushed and Kiba turned red. Smiling I watched as Kiba dared Hinata to kiss his cheek.

"Weak Kibs!" Naruto shouted and grabbed Hinata's face and kissed her cheek. Kiba looked as though he was gonna throttle his friend for that. I looked at Sakura and she glared at me. After a few more spins and shouts of foul play it was Sakura's turn to spin and with my luck it landed on me.

"Truth or Dare Ino?" she asked icily all tone of play out of her tone. Staring at her I responded.

"Truth, Sakura." I bit my lip waiting for her question.

"Are you cheating on me or do plan to leave me?" She asked evenly, the temperature in the room dropped to sub-zero degrees. I could feel everyone's eyes on bother of us, flickering from her to me.

"I would never dream of doing either of those things. I love you too much to lose you." I responded staring at her. Her lips quivered.

"One more question. I heard you talking to Naruto earlier, what was all that about?" I looked away for a moment trying to remember what I was talking to Naruto about then I remembered and smiled softly.

"You, I was gonna ask you to move in with me when I moved but you seemed distant, you should have listened to the rest of the conversation hun." Getting on all fours I crawled over to her and straddled her running my hand through her I pulled her to me roughly and kissed her hard.

"Don't ever think I'll leave you ok." I kissed her forehead and smiled, just then there was a flash and I turned to see Deidara with a digital camera in his hand.

"For our album, un." I giggled and went back to my spot.

"Leave it to the lesbians to bring drama." Shikamaru drawled. Flipping him off I winked and Sakura. Thank god that's over, turning to Sai I glared and mouthed 'Tell him.' Spinning the bottle it landed on Neji. Grinning mischievously I glance at Gaara, who paled.

"Truth or Dare, Neji Weji?" Neji smirked

"Dare." I tapped my chin and pretended to be thoughtful.

"I dare you to make out with Gaara." Neji licked his lip and winked at me.

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Neji & ** **Gaara**

**I** paled at what Ino said, that damned blonde was conspiring with Neji. My first curled as I saw Neji licked his lips and winked at Ino. He got up and approached me. I must be able to decline.

"I decline!" I growled at Ino, who just smiled.

"You can't decline." I turned to Naruto for help who looked away and became fascinating with the stitching in his jeans. The back stabber! It wasn't that I was not attracted to Neji; I just don't need him to gloat or know about it.

"You have to do it in the closet though." Ino said smiling looking to damn pleased with herself. I opened my mouth to retort when Neji appeared in front of me, his face too damn close to mine.

"Unless you're scared. Coward." He whispered, I knew he was taunting me. I refuse to let him think he had me under his thumb. Frowning I pushed him back and straddled him, lowering my head I silenced his gasp with my mouth. It was warm, fisting his t-shirt I pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. I could feel myself getting lost in the warmth and his taste. Cheesecake. His hands were on my hips and I felt him thrust upwards. Releasing his lips I groaned, the sweet feel of friction was euphoric.

"Neji…." I breathed and rocked against his erection that was pressing against my own. His hands went around to my butt and squeezed then ran up to my neck, into my hair and tugged my head back. Neji's mouth attacked the exposed area of my neck, sucking then he bit down hard.

"Arrggh! Ne…" another moan escaped my lips and he licked the spot slowly and a whimper escaped his lips.

"Huh, guys, I'm all for watching live sex but, please if you get cum on my rug I will kill you both, just letting you know." Naruto's voice brought me back to reality, jumping from Neji I ran out of the room.

"What did I just do?!" I screamed, wrenching open a door I walked and slamming it and sunk to the floor.

"Son of a bitch! I hate him!" I sobbed into my knees. Just then the door pushed open and in walked in the source of my distraught. I glared at him.

"Don't you dare come near me!" He stopped and I took a step backwards further into the room.

"Does the idea of being with me repulse you so much Gaara?" He asked his tone serious holding some hint of sadness. My breath caught for a moment.

"Yes it does! You always make advances, it's fucking annoying Neji!" Side stepping him I rushed out the door and walked back into the living room, glaring, daring anyone to ask me anything I sat down and folded my arms.

"What happened?" Naruto asked, the only person who ignores all my warnings. Turning to him I whispered.

"Nothing." Just then Neji walked in his face dull and contorted into a sadden way. I felt my heart tugged but I ignored it. The game carried on and Neji was no longer is usual self He sat in the ring emotionless. I bit my lip and watched him, not once did he look my way. Suddenly he got up.

"I'm leaving." He announced then walked out of the room. Everyone turned to look at me; no doubt they were thinking his attitude was my fault. I opened my mouth to say something, but Naruto pushed me.

"Go get him…" sighing I ran after Neji catching him at the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked, he continued to pull his boots on, look everywhere else but at me.

"Why?" He turned and glared at me.

"Does it matter Gaara?" He bit out at me; I've never heard him like this before. I opened my mouth to reply, but nothing came out.

"As you said I am annoying, so, I'm leaving, I'll never bother you again." With that he walked out into the rain, I hadn't noticed it was raining before. I frowned at his retreating form and cursed I refused to be blamed for his shitty attitude!

"Fine! Go! Fucking bastard!" I slammed the door and made my way to the living room where there was a loud commotion.

"You asshole!" I could hear Naruto's voice shouting. Entering the room I saw Kiba holding Naruto back and Sai holding Kabuto? Must there always be drama when we meet?! I scream mentally. Walking in, I looked at my best friend.

"What's wrong Nar?" I asked him. He looked at me and shrugged out of Kiba's hold.

"This asswipe is cheating on me with teme's boyfriend!" Naruto screamed, I raised a brow, Naruto told me he no longer felt anything for Sai so I couldn't see what was the problem.

"Huh Naruto what's the big deal you said you no longer loved Sai." There was a collective gasp around the room. Naruto glared at me.

"That isn't why I'm mad! He fucked him in my room!" I love my fucking sheets Gaara it's the maroon set you gave me!" Naruto stomped his feet and rounded on Sai

"Have you no decency?! You could have chosen a better time to tell me and the teme!"

"I have a name, Naruto." Sasuke inputted pissing Naruto off even more.

"Teme, don't you care that they did this…what am I asking, I don't care what you feel! You two leave now!" Naruto rushed pass Sai and Kabuto and into….

"Retards!" Naruto shouted…he headed to his room. I turned back to Sai.

"I told you before you should have said something." Sai sighed and nodded.

"I know but, he-" pointing at Itachi "dared me to tell Naru-" I waved him off, at the mentioning Itachi.

"Just go, I'll calm him down." Everyone knew what was going on except Naruto, the blond could be a bit slow. Just then the doorbell rang and Naruto came storming down to the door. I followed behind him at a much safer pace he opened the door to reveal an angry red head. Sasori.

"What are you doing here?!" Naruto shouted. He brushed pass Naruto and went into the living room.

"Deidara! Time to go" I followed the red head into the room and watched as Deidara paled and faced the red head.

"We're over Sasori I told you this before!" Itachi stood to intervene and Deidara pushed him back down into the chair…. Sighing I held onto Naruto…

It is virtually impossible for us to ever gather and there not be drama….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another successful chapter…
> 
> Sasuke: I want Naruto
> 
> Me: You'll have him when the time comes
> 
> Naruto: Back off teme! I prefer your brother!
> 
> Deidara: Nar-chan?!
> 
> Me: :O
> 
> Itachi: *smirks* I'm a blond magnet.
> 
> Me: yes you are...*drools*
> 
> Ja ne :)


	6. Exciting Enticing Tempting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another installment, I may just stop at 10 chapters if so much, Gah I dunno yet. Again the underlined name is the point of view of the story.
> 
> If there is a "CharaterA x Charater B" at any point in the story... the underlined name is the point of view the story is written from.  
> If the is only one name and it isn't underlined or "Normal/Normal POV" as the name suggests it's written in 3rd person.... 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. This is a non-profit fan fiction.
> 
> To Alexei liqueur may this chapter make up for the lack of action in the previous one .

**Itachi & ** **Deidara**

**I** stood trying hardest to keep what little food I ate down, squeezing Itachi's shoulders I pushed him down into his chair. I needed to do this myself; this was my battle to fight. I tried to glare at Sasori hoping that my face won't betray me and show how truly felt.

"Why are you doing this Deidara?" Sasori asked sweetly. To anyone else listening it would sound caring, but I knew that tone. He was pissed, biting my lip I searched for all the strength I could find.

"I told you, un. We're over." He blinked then smiled menacingly, I could feel my resolve slipping away.

"Deidara, come home. I'm sorry, I won't do it again. I promise." The look he had on his face was one of a challenge. He was daring me to continue defying him. My hold on Itachi intensified.

Of course, being in an abusive relationship one after another tends to make you do dumb shit constantly, expecting different results, what do they call those people, stupid? Yes making the same choices constantly expecting something different makes you stupid and that's what I am right now. Hanging my head I released Itachi's shoulders turning to him I whispered.

"I'm gonna go, I'll pick up my things tomorrow, un." I took a step away from Itachi then he grabbed me. I looked up at him.

"You aren't going anywhere." He bit out harshly. I couldn't respond verbally I stood there blinking. He stood in front of and stared at Sasori. I looked at his back, it looks so firm yet soft and inviting reaching out slowly I gripped his shirt and leaned into him inhaling his scent. Pine and musk.

"He doesn't want to go Sasori, I'd suggest you leave." I heard Itachi growled. I heard a dark laughter.

"What is this Itachi, you want the slut too? Join the line; he's mine, when I'm done with him you can have my, what's left."

"Son of a bitch!" I heard Naruto shouted. I squeezed my eyes tighter and heard shuffling, gasping around the room.

"Naruto right? You know I know my parents do you? No? I heard your mother was great in the sac like her twat of a son? Is it true?" There was a growl and I whimpered.

"Piece of-" Naruto's voice was cut off into a muffle.

"I suggest you not talk to my dobe that way, Sasori. Or I will end you?" Sasuke's menacing voice echoed throughout the room.

"Deidara, I'll see you at home." There was a shuffling, retreating of footsteps then the slamming of the front door.

"Teme! I'm not a dobe!" Naruto shouted. Itachi turned around and hugged me.

"You'll stay with me." He whispered into my hair. I nodded and hugged him closer.

"I'm sorry, I'm too weak." I sobbed into his shirt, his hold on my tightened.

"Having gone through what you did it would break anybody to nothing, you my friend aren't weak, and you're stronger than you think." I nodded pulling my head back his kissed my forehead.

"Oi Ita, take Dei-chan upstairs, you guys can say the night. Teme time for you to leave my house." Naruto growled. I pulled away from Itachi.

"I need to talk to Naruto." He nodded, releasing my I went after Naruto what Sasori had said was sure to have the blond out of it. Finally seeing him close the bathroom door I knocked.

"Nar?" I called softly.

"Y-yea." His voice was broken; I twisted the door knob and entered the bathroom. Naruto was sitting on a closed toilet eyes red and brimming with tears. I stood there looking at him and opened my arms. Biting his lip he looked at me then jumped into my arms, weeping.

"I'm sorry Naru, he shouldn't have said such things about aunty Kushina like that." I began stroking his head to calm him down.

"I...i...i knowww." He whimpered and clutched my shirt tighter. It was like our childhood all over again. Me the dirty orphan from down the road hugging his friend the abandoned child everyone teased about not having parents. We sat like that for what seemed like hours, rocking him back and forth hushing him slowly.

"It's just when we were younger." I heard him croaked out with a small and cracked chuckle.

"Yes it is." He pulled away and looked at me. Taking my face in his hand he leaned in and kissed me softly.

"I'm glad I have you." There was a long pregnant pause. I nodded then kissed his forehead.

"You should tell Itachi."

"What?" I looked at him with wide eyes.

"No. I can't he deserves better." Naruto frowned.

"I keep telling you stop dating assholes, ever since high school but you don't listen. Deidara, you deserve better, much better, but any blind fool can see how much Itachi cares for you. You should have seen his face when he was talking to Sasori. He looked as though he was gonna unleash eternally burning black fire on him." Naruto said, his eyes shining with admiration, and I smiled weakly not liking or wanting to talk about me. I smirked at him.

"What about and Sasuke?" Naruto's smile turned into a frown.

"That teme! I don't like him at all." I raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, he is quite handsome Naru-chan, he's like a mini Itachi, just less good looking." Naruto chuckled then grimaced.

"I don't like him Deidara, and I haven't noticed his looks." Jumping up he pulled me up to stand. I brushed his hair from his face and leaned over to lick his tear streaked face, just like I did when we were younger. Just then the door opened, revealing a wide eyed Shikamaru and frowning Shino.

"Troublesome." He rolled his eyes and closed the door. Laughing I turned back to Naruto.

"You can stop licking my face now weirdo." I hugged him one last time and pulled him out of the bathroom.

"I'm going to go sleep now, it's kinda early but after the Sasori thing, I'm in no mood to socialize." He nodded and headed towards the kitchen, I saw Sasuke walk in after him. Heading to Itachi I saw him sitting in the couch, Ino and Sakura where heading upstairs, it's the beauty of Naruto's house, many rooms, everyone could stay the night, everyone seemed to have headed upstairs to their respective rooms. I sat beside Itachi leaning my head on his shoulder, I looked at him, he was deep in thought and frowning.

"Wanna go up now?" I asked he turned to look at me and nodded. Standing I turned to pull him up, smirking he pulled me down and I fell in his lap, gripping my waist tightly he adjusted me on his lap so I would be straddling him. I stared at him, watching his face. He reached up and cupped my cheek gently; his eyes were trailing, leaving a burning patch on my cheeks. His eyes stopped at my mouth, I looked in his eyes it was filled with lust. Suddenly the room temperature rose to 100 degrees, or maybe it was me.

* * *

* * *

**Normal pov~~**

**D** eidara opened his mouth to speak but Itachi had other ideas he could do with his beautifully inviting lips. Pulling Deidara closer he kissed him, not a tender and gentle kiss, it was a rough 'I-need-you-now' kind of kiss. Deidara moaned into the kiss reaching around he ran his hand through Itachi's hair bringing him closer. It was wild and erratic, both heartbeats thundering in their chest as the lips, tongue and teeth touched and dance. Itachi feeling the lust rolling off his angel hooked Deidra's leg properly, turning he pushed Dei into the couch. Falling with a 'humph!' Deidara giggled a sound Itachi found went straight to his already tightening groin. Pulling away from Deidara's mouth he roughly pulled Dei's head back and attacked his neck. Deidara began whimpering.

"Tachi…." He moaned Itachi's name. Drunk with power Itachi growled and rocked his erection against Deidara's, white blind spots appeared in their vision from the sweet glorious feeling received from the friction between their erections.

"Deidara, I want you so much." Itachi whispered, whimpering softly. He had never wanted someone this badly before. Deidara groaned at the need in Itachi's voice and thrust up against Itachi. Itachi groaned and slipped his hands between them into Deidara's now open jeans and massaged his erection. Gripping Itachi's shoulders Deidara bit him thrusting into Itachi skilled hand.

"Itachi… oh...nggh…" Deidara whimpered falling prey to Itachi's hand skills. Itachi looked at his angel eye half-mast and glazed with lust Deidara was the epitome of beauty, licking Deidara's jaw, working down to his neck nibbling and sucking hard, to leave his mark, Itachi had Deidara into a whimpering mess.

Deidara bucked into Itachi's hand, he wanted to touch Itachi too but with his min cloudy he couldn't think properly, he didn't know what to do. That damn weasel, throwing his back he felt the need to explode growing more intolerable, he need release and he needed it now. Wiggling around he gave Itachi more room to work his magic, he heard Itachi chuckled, biting his lip he was about the retort when Itachi thumb ran across his painfully erect cock head.

"Argh…Tach…" Deidara could only manage to voice half of his words, he stroking became wilder and more spasmic, and so did Deidara's thrusting. Itachi moved over to his ear, licking the biting the lobe he drawled.

"Will you cum for me Dei-da-ra?" Deidara nodded as Itachi's words flew to his groin, aiding in his release, with one powerful buck he came in Itachi hand, his head thrown back mouth open and eyes squeezed shut he filled Itachi's hand with the evidence of the best orgasm ever. Flopping back down panting he looked at Itachi through heavy lidded eyes.

"Wow, you're a super cummer aren't you?" Itachi teased. Deidara blushed and reached for the hand towel on the coffee table, rolling of a piece the paper, he gave it to Itachi to wipe his hands off.

"Huh, Tachi, I-" placing a finger on Deidara's lip he silenced him.

"It's ok, I wanted to do it for you, for a while now. I like you, a lot" Deidara stared at him and looked away.

"Me too, un, like you that is, I like you too." He muttered softly. Just then Naruto walked in, tactless as usual.

"That's all nice, but get cum on my couch and I will kill you both." Naruto winked at Itachi then sneered warningly. Deidara giggled into Itachi's now crumpled and sweaty shirt. He smiled at Naruto and nodded and walked away from the couple.

"He will, un." Deidara wiggled into his jeans and sat up. Itachi pulled himself together and pulled Deidara up to stand with him.

"Lead the way angel." Deidara pouted pulling Itachi behind him.

* * *

* * *

**Sasuke** ** & Naruto~**

" **T** hat's all nice, but get cum on my couch and I will kill you both." I heard Naruto say to my brother and Itachi. Smiling I leaned against the counter waiting for the firecracker to walk through the door.

"You're still here?" Smirking I walked over to stand beside him, leaning closer I licked his ear. He jumped away and I grin. It's so much fun watching his reaction. He was glaring at me.

"What is your deal Sasuke?" Hearing my name rolled off his tongue I looked at his mouth, his full pink kissable lips, as his cheeks turned red.

"Nothing, just wanted to taste a piece of you. Why?" Glaring he turned away and began loading his dishwasher.

"Well now you had a taste go away." I watched as he bent over smiling I walked to stand behind him.

"Impossible, I want to taste more of you, Na-ru-to." I drawled into his ear, I felt him shiver and heard him take a quiet, shallow breath. Placing my hand on either side of his body I trapped him against me.

"S-Sasuke stop." He breathed out. It was nice to know I wasn't the only one affected by this. He turned around to push me away, albeit weakly, I gave him some room. I needed him to want this for some reason. I didn't want to force him.

"Naruto,-" I breathed his name, leaning closer I nuzzled the side of his hair gently and whispered in his hair. "-I need you to want this." I nibbled on his ear lobe, his hold on my arms tightened and I felt his body sag against mine, holding his waist I pulled him against and felt his arousal, smiling I began to nibble on his neck. I felt a low rumble throughout his body.

Pulling away I looked at him I looked at him, eyes glazed with lust and his breathing shallow with lips slightly parted he was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen and waves of lust were rolling off unto me. He bit his lip and that was the last straw, grabbing his head I pulled him closer, running my hand through his hair and over his neck I felt his hand clawing my back pushing me back against the centre counter he dominated the kiss, something I found I could grow accustomed to. Pulling his shirt over his head I tossed it somewhere and barely having time to take in his perfectly sculpted body I tugged his head back and bit his neck.

**Normal pov~**

**"A** rgh!" Naruto frantically moaned loudly, loving the feel of Sasuke's mouth on his neck, it was heavenly. Tugging Sasuke's shirt out of his dress pants he began unbuttoning it, while Sasuke worked on the string of his sweats.

"I need to feel you hurry." Sasuke breathed out his mouth still on Naruto's. Sasuke spun them around and hoist Naruto legs around his waist.

"Living room now." Naruto growled out. Barely making it to the living room the both fell to the floor. Pants down, Naruto nude and Sasuke in boxers, Naruto rocked against Sasuke's evident excitement straining in his boxers.

"Fuck…" Sasuke groaned out. Naruto began feeling the need for more contact awkwardly removed Sasuke's boxers, now both totally naked Sasuke leaned back just enough to look at Naruto's form.

"Beautiful." Naruto blushed and moaned when Sasuke began to tease his pert nipples with his tongue, licking at sucking Naruto was in cloud 9 and had no intention of coming down. Gripping Sasuke's head he pulled him up for a deep aggressive kiss.

"Fuck me Sasuke." Sasuke's eyes burned with the flames of lust, greedily attacked Naruto's neck marking him as his own, for he will this delectable blond even if it killed him. He began licking and sucking down to Naruto's nipples, down his stomach twirling his tongue in his belly button, Naruto giggled smirking he pulled away, positioning himself between his legs he looked down at the gorgeous erect cock weeping for him; hooking his hands under Naruto's knee he took the wet head into his mouth.

"Holy crap!" Naruto shouted, moaning he ran his hand through Sasuke's hair pulling his wickedly skilled mouth further down his member, thrusting slowly into Sasuke's mouth he whimpered.

"Oh…more…Sas, more." Naruto chanted, eyes rolled over Sasuke decided to step it up a notch. Releasing Naruto's now glistening cock he began to lick his balls slowly while stroking him.

"No, I want your mouth." Naruto pouted and Sasuke complied taking Naruto's member back in his mouth he took him as far back in his throat as he could and began to hum.

"Hell, you have the best mouth ever!" Sasuke pulled back and began bobbing his head Naruto on the verge of exploding grabbed Sasuke's head and started thrusting roughly and quickly in Sasuke's mouth, with one deep thrust he came in Sasuke's mouth.

"Enjoyed that?" Sasuke smirked feeling pleased with himself.

"Best head ever." Naruto moaned.

Grinning Sasuke swallowed his prized and licked the now deflated member. He watched as Naruto reached into a drawer in the centre table and pulled out a small bottle of lube. Sasuke raised a brow quizzically.

"My friends are horn-dogs; I always put them around the house." Naruto told him, taking the bottle from Naruto, he coated his fingers and erection generously, snapping the bottle closed he tossed it away and pulled Naruto closer. Leaning over he began licking Naruto's nipple slowly.

"How do you want this?" He asked, teasing Naruto's hole with one finger before slipping it in. Naruto took a deep breath and bit his lip.

"Do you want it rough?" Sasuke added another finger and began moving his fingers back and forth roughly hitting Naruto's prostate with precision. Naruto's breath hitched for a moment before he relax and began whimpering and pushing and rocking against Sasuke's fingers.

"Arrggh…ngh…Saaaa-" Naruto groaned out.

"Or do you want it slow?" Sasuke added another finger but moved it slowly. Naruto's hip bucked seeking that sweet feeling of being plunged and filled. Growing impatient he grabbed Sasuke's shirt and growled at him.

"I will not hesitate to kill you teme, fuck me!" Sasuke didn't need to be told twice, pulled out his fingers aligning himself with his entrance he plunged into the tight wet heat that was Naruto's ass.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, pain and pleasure play tug of war down his spine, and pleasure won.

"Move….Ahhh" Sasuke smirked and began thrusting in and out of Naruto, with deadly precision and a mission to make Naruto melt under him. Grabbing him up Sasuke went into a sitting position so Naruto would be straddling him.

"Teme what are you doing?" Sasuke smirked at Naruto's question. Spreading Naruto's ass cheeks he thrust up hitting Naruto's prostate better than before. Throwing his head back Sasuke was reeling from the feeling of being so far up into Naruto, he almost came right there.

"Ride me." Was all Sasuke muttered.

And that was what Naruto did.

Starting with a slow pace, Naruto rocked in Sasuke's lap with a mischievous smile on his face, Sasuke was starting to regret this position until Naruto began clenching his muscles.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted he was so close pulling out of Naruto who had a puzzled look on his face.

"Sasuke wha...ah!" Naruto was jerk around to lie on his tummy his hips were jerked back so he was kneeling, face down, ass up.

"That was devious Naruto, clenching your ass like that." Without a warning Sasuke plunged into Naruto with a moan he began plundering the blonde's ass, pinning his arms above his head Sasuke bit Naruto's shoulders and ran his nails down his back.

"Sasuke….oh god yes!" Grinning like a bastard Sasuke slapped Naruto's ass, squeezing it he pushed it apart massaging the cheek. Thrusting wildly he could feel his release grow nearer.

"Nar…ruto I'm so close." Naruto whimpered and pushed back.

"Me to…ahh! Sasuke!" Naruto shouted cuming on his carpet Sasuke was far behind since now Naruto's insides were squeezing him tighter than before.

"Naruto!" Sasuke came shouting Naruto's name, flopping down on the blond he hugged him close before rolling to the side. Sasuke opened his eyes to look at his blond, he met half lidded eyes. Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but Naruto beat him to it.

"I'll kick your ass later, for now just sleep please."

"We're naked." Sasuke said in a clipped voice, Naruto frowned and pointed to the halls.

"A room with a ramen noodle chibi bowl on the door is my room, go in for a shirt teme and come the hell back." Naruto said closed his eyes, he was too tired to move or argue that and his ass hurt.

"Sure things, just give me a minute to rest." Naruto turned to him and glared.

"Go now, I refused to be-" Sasuke glared which Naruto didn't flinch to.

"I'll remember Naruto just sleep. Now." Not liking the tone Sasuke was using with him he glared back at the brunette. Sighing Sasuke ran his hand over his face.

"Naruto, please just, rest ok? I'll remember it." Sasuke said in a gentler tone, Naruto visibly relaxed and after a couple seconds humph and closed his eyes. Sasuke stared at the blond for a couple minutes, when he was sure Naruto was in deep sleep he picked the blond up and took him to his room. It was easier in his head than in real life, Naruto was no lightweight. Finally getting the door open Sasuke placed Naruto in his bed and joined him pulling the sheets over them both he settled in beside Naruto, finally tucked in Naruto cuddled up to Sasuke. Smirking the Uchiha pulled him closer playing with blond locks before he too drifted to sleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

* * *

**Shikamaru & ** **Temari**

**I** t wasn't that I didn't know that Shikamaru was sleeping with Shino, but I tried my hardest to ignore it, hoping he would change, even for me. So as I am lying here looking at Shikamaru pretend to sleep, I couldn't help but feel almost sorry for myself, not that I was any better no, sleeping with a guy you know has a thing for another guy while with another girl I'm pretty much the same as him. Sighing deeply and turned on my back, the silence was gnawing at my mind.

"Wanna talk?" I asked. I waited for a response and got a sigh. Shikamaru was known for sighing a lot but there were differences between his sighs.

"Yes." I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the blow; I knew he'd leave me sooner or later, I truly did love him.

"I was cheating on you with Shino." He blurted very unlike his usual sloth like self. I nodded in the dark.

"I know." There was shuffling and the room was flooded with light.

"You knew?" He asked seriously. I nodded, I didn't trust my voice, I wanted him to make a sensible decision and not be guilted into staying with me.

"Yea, I knew I just wasn't going to say anything since I've been cheating on you with Anko." I looked at him and smiled weakly. Then he burst into laughter and found myself laughing as well.

"That bossy field op that spits and talks like a man? I can bet you're the sub in that little relationship." I chuckled and nodded. He wiped his face and looked at me solemnly.

"So where do we go from here? Shino wants me to choose but I can't I love you and I love him." Shikamaru whispered. I looked at him then smiled weakly reaching across him I turned the light off and flopped down in the bed.

"Look at it this way, if you say you are in love with someone then fall in love with someone else after, you never really loved the first one to begin with then." I paused for a while then chuckled,

"Unless you don't know the meaning of being in love." I added. He chuckled and shuffled closer.

"Thank you Temari, beyond your temper and your boyish tendencies you're the best friend a guy like me could have." Pushing him off me I grunted.

"Stop saying that, that's why Naruto calls me a man constantly." I pouted then rolled over listening to him laugh.

"Just let your heart guide you, who can you, not live without. You'll know your answer." I heard him hum in acknowledgment.

"Sure."

"Now go to bed I'm tired. I swear we should stop meeting. All this damn drama." Smiling softly I willed myself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I feel accomplished! Yay!
> 
> Sasuke: Finally I got the dobe.
> 
> Naruto: Teme! *blush
> 
> Itachi: And I got Deidara –smirk-
> 
> Deidara: ,//,) weirdo…
> 
> Itachi: you know you love me.
> 
> Me: Yes he does! He moans your n- ._.)
> 
> Deidara: *glares*


	7. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Took me a while, but this is another chapter. I feel happy with it so far, I have read the previous ones and thought something weren't explained I should start now:
> 
> The whole ItaxDei thing, before it was Itachi who invited Deidara not knowing that Deidara knew Naruto, Ino and Gaara, not the others. The part where everyone gasp at Gaara's statement when he said Naruto didn't love Sai, they only gasped in mock-surprise, it's painfully obvious to them and they had already known.
> 
> If there is a "CharaterA x Charater B" at any point in the story... the underlined name is the point of view the story is written from.  
> If the is only one name and it isn't underlined or "Normal/Normal POV" as the name suggests it's written in 3rd person....

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Shikamaru & ** **Shino**

**I** looked around at the night clock and saw the neon lights flashed 9:43am, groaning I threw my legs over the bed sat up and looked around, 6 more days before I leave for Turkey. I turned and pushed at the lump that slept beside me. It wasn't that I wanted to go, but there is no future here for me, I pushed again at the lump scowling, no one or thing holding me back. Growling I picked up a book lying carelessly and whacked the lump beside me.

"Get up Kankuro!" The lump shifted and groaned.

"So troublesome this early in the morning, Shino, go back to sleep." I looked at the shifting and groaning lump that sounded like Shikamaru, but it couldn't have been I went to bed with Kankuro. Well not went to bed with as in to have sex with but, in the sense that I slept with him. Well not like that, but….. I mentally slapped myself for my rambling, pulling the sheets off the lump I saw Shika's miserable face glaring back at me and groaning.

"Why are you in here?" I asked I could feel my face turning red; he sat up slowly and stretched not the least bit bothered by my question. I scowled, not liking being ignored I pinched him.

"Ow, what?" He asked I jumped further into the bed and glared.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked again, he raised a brow and chuckled. I looked at him quizzically.

"I came in last night to talk to you, but Kankuro said you were sleeping and offered his spot, it was too late and I was too tired to resist so here I am." He said standing and stretching. I felt my face flush and I turned away muttering 'oh'. Shoving my legs into my converse I pulled on my t-shirt and pulled my toothbrush out of my bag.

"Oh, the answer is Temari, by the way." Shika called out to me before I could leave for the bathroom, I stopped and looked back at him.

"What?" I asked, honestly lost. He shifted uncomfortably and looked down at his feet then back at me his expression grave.

"You asked me to choose, you or Temari. The answer is Temari." I stood there for a moment, staring at him, I felt surprisingly, a weight lifting off my shoulders and out my heart, but I felt it breaking, it hurt, yes, but not as bad as I had expected. I walked up to him and slapped him across the face hard. Glaring, I could feel the angry seeping in, I wasted my time on him, I loved him so much and he's doing this to me, but at the same time it's not so bad. He cupped my face in his hands and looked down at me, then kissed my forehead and I smiled.

"I'm sorry Shino." I nodded then pulled away from him.

"You should give Kankuro a chance you know." He said. I scowled at him.

"Shoving me off to another guy already, at least wait 5 minutes." He laughed and flopped down on the bed.

"I want you happy quickly, so I won't feel so guilty." I tutted then looked away. Asshole.

"Kankuro has his desires laid elsewhere." I said, why? I don't know. Shika sat up and looked at me.

"Why would you say that? He's at Temari's everyday complaining about you." I stopped shuffling about to look at him.

"What?" Shika looked up then sighed.

"Troublesome, just talk to him. I'm tired already." With that he dragged himself off the bed and out the hall. I looked back at the spot he vacated, Kankuro lied about cheating…. Why?

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Sasuke & ** **Naruto**

**"N** aruto!" I sat up quickly at the calling or should I say screaming of my name. Eyes a bit fuzzy I looked around I was clearly in my room, though I didn't remember coming here, then I was attacked by a pink and blond blur.

"Naruto you and Sasuke!" Deidara and Sakura screamed, me and Sasuke what? I thought out loudly.

"You guys had sex!" I was not a morning person and being bombarded by nonsense made me grumpy.

"No we didn't, now go away." I rolled over and stuffed my head under the pillow only to have the sheets dragged of me and shrieks filled the room, getting up again for the second time I glared at them.

"What the hell?!" I shouted, Saukra's face was pink and Deidara was staring at me unashamedly.

"You're naked Naru." He said calmly I looked down at indeed I was. I grabbed out the sheets frantically trying to cover myself up, getting tangles in the sheets I fell off the bed and landed in a thump.

"Damnit! Sasuke! You asswipe!" I shouted, my butt hurt so badly. Deidara and Sakura murmured something about hot man sex before closing the door leaving me in shame. Standing clumsily I located a shirt and pulled it on before throwing the door open and racing downstairs.

"Sasuke!" I shouted, I could hear his laughter coming from the kitchen ceased as I called his name. Storming into the kitchen I rushed towards him.

"What did you do to me last night?" I asked him ignoring the snickering of the others around us, he smirked and laced his arms around my waist and nuzzled my neck.

"Whatever do you mean cupcake?" I felt my face growing hot and my body responding to his voice. Treacherous body! Trying to pull away I pinched him.

"You know exactly what I speak of, you had sex with me!" Sasuke grinned and leaned closer.

"Yes we did, and Naruto I must say you are very expressive and energetic" The entire kitchen burst filling with laughter and howling. I felt my face turned beet red and I pushed away from him and turned on the others.

"I hate you all!" Then turned for the door, smirking deviously I turned back to Sasuke.

"You would think so, you were unable to keep up with me last night." More howls and laughter could be heard. Ha, take that teme! I muttered walking back to my bedroom for more sleep, just then I was pushed roughly in the room and the door slammed closed behind a seething Sasuke.

"Is that what you think Naruto, I was unable to keep up?" I gulped partially scared, and partially excited. Sasuke was so pissed.

"Look now Sasuke, calm down, you started it." He raised a brow and took slow deliberate steps towards me shrugging out of his clothes with each step; I bit my lip at his exposed flesh.

"How did I start it Naruto Uzumaki, by saying you're expressive, that's a good thing you know." He was now in front of me close enough to touch me but he wasn't. I opened my mouth to respond but nothing came, my brain was turning to mush he was standing too damn close I tried wiggling away but he grabbed my arm and pushed me roughly into the bed.

"By the way, my shirt looks good on you." I opened my mouth to respond but he swallowed it, literally. His mouth was on mine invoking all sorts of reactions I didn't want to have. I pushed him away breaking our kiss enough to breath.

"It wasn't a challenge Sasuke, just staaahhpppp… oh god..." I moaned out, his hands were up under his shirt and stroking my already erect member, dammit. He leaned closer and nibbled on my ear.

"If it wasn't then too bad, because it sounded like one, and I'm not one to back away from a challenge, I always get what I want Naruto, and I want you."

He pulled away enough to rip the shirt off me, I could feel my resolve slipping but I no longer cared, honestly I love this feeling. Reaching up, I pulled him closer, my eyes heavy with lust I licked his lip.

"Then Sasuke, prove me wrong." His eyes darkened and so did the rest of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is! Gah I need a beta reader! -pout-


	8. Plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens between our favourite characters...... 
> 
> I don't own Naruto or it's characters....obviously..
> 
> If there is a "CharaterA x Charater B" at any point in the story... the underlined name is the point of view the story is written from.  
> If the is only one name and it isn't underlined or "Normal/Normal POV" as the name suggests it's written in 3rd person....

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Couple weeks later** ~~~ **Naruto** ** & Sasuke & Gaara**

*Thump!*

*Thump!*

*Thump!*

"Naruto!" I grumbled and rolled to my side, throwing my legs over a warm body, I wiggled closer and breathe…. They smelled really good, opening my eyes slowly I was met with black smirking ones.

"Someone loves to snuggle." I pushed away from the bastard. We weren't exactly dating; we are just two people who had sex with each other every night. That's all.

"Naruto!" I heard shouting outside my door before it was pushed open, instinctively I kicked Sasuke off my bed and smiled when I heard his groan. Gaara walked in after checking if I was decent.

"I know he's here Naruto I am not deaf." I pouted then pulled the red head into a hug.

"I know but it gave me a reason to kick the bastard off the bed now didn't it." Gaara rolled his eyes and Sasuke grumbled and stood then his phone rang, I glanced at the clock, 7 o'clock, who could be calling him at this hour.

"Hey hun…no I'm not busy…. Yea I can come over if you want…" I watched as Sasuke moved around the room gathering his clothes. To say that what he was saying didn't hurt would be true. What he was saying didn't hurt, it was his tone, he was speaking softly using a tone I thought was only reserved for I dunno…..me.

" I'll be there, yes it'll be worth it." Sasuke grinned then hung up, I could feel Gaara tensing beside me, I squeezed his wrist as a warning, I looked up at him trying to say as much as possible without words. Sasuke pulled his shirt on and looked at me smiling he sat to pull his shoes on.

"Gonna be late Kitsune." He said using a name only used during sex. I scoffed and welled up with hurt and anger.

"Why bother come, don't you have someone to be, go fill your desires elsewhere asshole." I glared as Sasuke looked back at me and raising a brow.

"Naruto, what's with the tone? Are you jealous?" I gasped and opened my mouth to respond when Gaara clamped his hands over my mouth.

"You should go Sasuke." Gaara said venomously, Sasuke blanched, but just a bit, he sat back pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Kisame, I won't be able to make it…No… my wife…. Dumbass!" Sasuke growled and tossed the phone kicking his shoes off he stood and went to the door, my eyes followed his every move and my mouth was gaping. Wife?!

"Kit, you look like a fish, when you're done with the raccoon I'll come back up." With that he left, leaving Gaara scowling more than normal and me a tad bit furious, turning my attention to Gaara I pulled him down on the bed. Noticing his hesitation I smiled.

"No worries changed the sheet this morning after our romp, so tell me what's up?" Gaara's face changed into something that wasn't very Gaara… he was sad.

"It's Neji. He did something weird." My eyes widen knowing Neji and his feelings for Gaara it could only be one thing…

"What did he do?" I asked waiting and settling myself to laugh.

"Nothing." I blinked a couple times and knitted my brow.

"What?" Gaara nodded and started pacing.

"Exactly Na-chan, he did nothing, I mean we have spoken yea, we live beside each other but in all those times it was…." He paused and looked around frantically for a couple seconds.

"Polite! He was polite. It's weird, very weird. I'm used to the perverted him not the, 'Hello Sabaku', and a damn nod!" Gaara shouted which was very unGaara and I chuckled.

"Oh Gaara-chan, you don't like it? How does it make you feel?" He stopped and looked at me then folded his arms.

"Don't do that Naruto, don't go into therapist mode on me, your one course in psychology doesn't give the right, plus, I hate that." He growled I nodded bored then sat there staring at him. The staring contest… then Gaara snarled.

"I wanna slap him sometimes, just shake him and ask, 'what is wrong with you?!' I just wanna bite his lips off…. Pinch him until he's red, and then pull on his hair roughly so he cries out…." Gaara paused and sat on my bed eye glazed only just a bit.

"I wanna kiss him and ask for my Pervy Neji!" Gaara shouted.

"Then do it, I mean who is he to be changing on you right?" Gaara nodded and got up.

"Yes true, it's his fault for making me feel this way right!" He then sighed and scowled.

"Nice try Naruto, I'm not stupid, but I just do whatever that come in my mind. Thank you, also school tomorrow moron." I nodded and watched as he left. Flopping down into the bed I stared at the ceiling smiling I pulled my phone out and sent a text.

"Who are you texting?" Sasuke asked, ignoring him I pretended to be typing a message, childish, yes, cares given, none.

"Come on Naruto. You're being unfair!" He shouted, I hate being shouted at, tossing the phone I sat up and looked at him.

"What exactly is my fault?!"

"You were the one saying this is just a fling, a fuck-buddy contract!" Sasuke said motioning between us.

"Then, when I get a phone call you get jealous and also set your rabid Raccoon on me!" I gasped then jumped up. Walking to him, I pointing at his face.

"You take that back!" I glared, he frowned.

"No! He is rabid and he looks like a Raccoon!" I swing my hand and it met his cheek.

"How dare you talk about my friend like that?! You have no right, get the fuck out!" Sasuke flexed his jaw and stared at me before grabbing me and pulling me to him, kissing me fiercely he pushed me away.

"You really are a dobe." I pulled away and scowled.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke turned to leave picking his bag and swinging it over his shoulder he pulled open the door before walking out.

I rushed through the door sheets dragging behind me I screamed at him.

"Oi Sasuke! Where are you going!" He stopped abruptly then faced me, staring. Fidgeting uncomfortably I looked at his nose. Weird yes, I know but noses keeps me calm.

"Giving you space." My eyes widen. As I watched him pull open the door walking down the few steps, my chest ached, my stomach felt heavy, my head was pounding, he was leaving to give me space, I don't want space I want you!

He stopped then turned around smirking, bag strap over his bare chest his hand his in pocket I felt my blood rising and my face growing hot.

"That's all you had to say dobe." I heard, not listening I watched him walked close and pushed me back into the house.

"Oi, weren't you just leaving!" I glared and he smiled before being serious.

"Why are you so guarded Naru-chan?" He asked, I cringed then walked away.

"None of your business!" I turned into the kitchen for, looking around, no reason, I'm in the kitchen for no reason. Gah!

"It is my business dobe!" I felt his hands wrapping around my waist and a big dark head resting on my shoulder.

"You have no right to know Sasuke." I whispered, I enjoyed his company too much to have him know about my past, it scares people, after a while, they pity me first, then they live their life uncomfortable and tense around me, it make relationships awkward, and eventually it become rubbish. Sasuke's hold on me tightened before he spun me around and kissed me harshly, I was too surprised, I opened my mouth to respond but he interrupted me.

"You talk too much sometimes and you over think things. I have the right to know about the man I want for a boyfriend, don't you think?" I was gaping like a fish and blushing furiously looking away I muttered.

"You teme, it has been only a couple weeks, you…what if I am a psychopath? Mm or worse yet a… mmmm.. A…" I stuttered the last part my brain going mush when Sasuke started nibbling on neck and rubbing his clearly playful erection against my pelvis. How am I to respond with this?!

"Ahhh!" I screamed the bastard bit me. I glared at him and punched his arm.

"What gives teme?!" He smirked and tugged the sheet from my body, licking his lips he spun us around and hoisted me unto the counter top in the middle of the kitchen….. I looked at him. This pervert, worse than Kakashi this one. Sasuke grin and pulled me closer, pulling my arm around his neck, he licked my chin slowly and daintily.

"I get that you have problems, I get that it has been just a couple weeks, but during the time I have been here, I feel at peace, calm I can smile and be me around you. I can be Uchiha Sasuke around you, not Mr. Uchiha, you make me happier than I have been in years and I will wait until you are ready to tell me I won't pressure you. Ok?" He concluded, I took a chance to raise my head from his shoulder which has got there somehow and looked at him, he was serious. Turning tomato red I looked away and mumbled.

"Thank you." Sasuke grinned then pulled me closer.

"Go out with me later?" He asked and I nodded yes, why bother fight it?

"Argh! Sasuke!" Just when I was having nice thoughts about how sweet he was I was forced back unto the counter and my legs open. Hooking my knees over his shoulder Sasuke grinned.

"I need to do this first dobe, Gaara spoiled my breakfast." I raised a brow, breakfast?

"We were in bed bastard!" Sasuke bent to lick the head of my shaft, slowly and painfully, moaning I looked down at him, as he looked up at me with an evil and seductive gaze.

"Exactly."

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

**Neji** ** & Gaara~~~**

***Ping***

"Incoming." Closing my inbox and locking my phone I pushed it back into my pocket with a grin, setting the newspaper on the coffee table I got up and went to my room.

"Neji! Gaara is downstairs." Hinata said rolling her eyes.

"Honestly you two should just fuck already." I stared at her for a moment. My little cousin all grown up and mature, now using foul language. I may not be such a good influence on her. Smirking I pulled my pants off and removed the rubber band from my hair allowing it to fall around my shoulders loosely.

"I should say the same for you and Kiba." Her face turned red and she stomped away. Shrugging out of the rest of my clothes I wrapped a towel around my waist and went into the bathroom, stepping in the shower, I allowed the water to run over my body, soaking me from head to toe. Dripping I stepped out and went downstairs, towel in place and sexily wet I went to greet Gaara.

I walked into the living room where he was and leaned against the door frame, watching him pace with a scowl on his face. I grinned before setting an indifferent mask on.

"May I help you Gaara?" I asked I watched him turn around and took in a sharp breath. Damn! His face right now, I want to gobble him up right here.

"Y-yes. Neji." His face was growing redder by the minute. I stood straighter and took even slow deliberate steps into the room, pushing my hair back I looked at him. Face giving nothing away.

"Yes Gaara, how can I help you?" He scowled then snarled, my eyes widen by a fraction at his reaction. I didn't even see him move or raised his hand, but I did feel the slap forcing my head to the side and sending vicious stings throughout my face. I clutched my bruised cheek and look back at him.

"What was that for?!" He looked up at me a couple seconds, then pulled me close and kissed me. Pushing me away he slapped me again, this time I really didn't care. Gaara just kissed me. I watched as his face grew red and his eyes teary then he bolted out the front door. Touching my lips I smiled.

"Seriously? Getting naked then wet to tease Gaara." Hinata commented before going out the front door. I looked at the door but strangely I couldn't help but feel as though I took a giant step back from getting the raccoon, and I needed that raccoon.

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Gaara** ** & Hinata~~~**

 **I** slammed my front door and slid down to the floor.

"What was I thinking?!" I pulled on my hair and screamed mentally. I kissed him. I mean I slapped him but I kissed him.

"Urgh!"

"Gaara!" there was a knock at the door. Hinata? I got up and opened the door to see Hinata standing there with a sinister smile.

"What do you want?" I asked harsher than normal, her smile didn't falter instead she pushed pass me. Closing the door I looked back at her.

"Look Hin-" she waved me off.

"We'll be in-laws soon no need to be shy, in fact. I can help you with my cousin." My eyes widen, pursing my lips I walked pass her motioning to follow me we arrived in the kitchen. I needed a glass of juice.

"I'm listening." I said pulling the fridge open and scanning its contents, locating the box of Cranberry Juice I pulled out a glass and turned to her.

"Want some?" Shaking her head I poured the juice into the cup and turned to face her, cup in hand.

"Go on." She sat in one of the bar chairs and smiled.

"This morning, was planned." My eyes twitched, and my throat constricted, luckily the juice was now swishing around my stomach before that line, I would have no doubt choked on my juice!.

"Say that again." I placed the juice on the counter top. She sat back explained.

"It was planned, the towel, the nakedness, him being wet. Him being so distant with you, it's all planned, he has a partner too, I don't know who but I know he's planning all this." I was hurt; to him this is a game then.

"He genuinely likes you though," she continued I looked at her disbelievingly.

"Really he does, next time you go over, go into is room he has a raccoon he calls Gaara, sleeps with it every night, kinda creepy and he talks about you non-stop. We were at a tea ceremony last week and he spotted someone that had your hair style and colour, and in the middle of his presentation he got up ran after the person, realizing it wasn't you he returned to the platform continuing as though nothing happened."

I laughed out, I couldn't hold it back. None of that sounds like the Neji I have been talking to lately.

"I see, why are you telling me this?" I asked. She frowned a bit.

"He keeps making fun of Kiba and me. It's annoying." I nodded.

"What do you propose I do? She grinned and rubbed her palms together.

"Here's what we do." Setting my glass down I leaned closer to her.


	9. Assumptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there is a "CharaterA x Charater B" at any point in the story... the underlined name is the point of view the story is written from.  
> If the is only one name and it isn't underlined or "Normal/Normal POV" as the name suggests it's written in 3rd person....

* * *

* * *

**Shino & ** **Kankuro**

**I** groaned and rolled over. Sighing I looked up at the clock on my night table then back to the empty side of my bed where Shino slept. He preferred the right side of the bed, right side of the couch, right side of everything. Being a left-handed person I preferred left, so it was okay. He was my right side.

"Argh!" I screamed to the empty room. The empty quiet room, folding my hands behind my head I looked up at my glass ceiling. Kinky right? Looking up at my reflection, I remembered the day we had it installed.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _Flash back_ xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_"Oh, Kankuro, we should get glass ceilings!" Shino said grinning and bouncing around like a child in the toy isle. Kankuro grinned down at his boyfriend before picking him up and tossing him on the bed, smirking at Shino Kankuro kissed him deeply then nipped on his cheek._

_"Mm mm why should we?" Kankuro asked, honestly he didn't see the reason to get something like that. Shino smiled slowly and teasingly, pushing Kankuro back he flipped them over to straddle Kankuro. Rocking and grinding against Kankuro's pelvis Shino watched as his boyfriend's face contorted into that of pure pleasure._

_Throwing his back he looked up at the ceiling then looked down at Kankuro._

_"Imagine how we would look from that point of view, me riding you…" Shino ran his hand up under Kankuro's shirt._

_"Think about it." Shino began unbuckling his lover's belt and pants. Kankuro needed no more persuasion has Shino took his cock in his mouth._

_"Yea… oh… we are definitely getting those glasses up there, sweetie."_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _End Flash back_ xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, grunting and running my hands through my hair I willed myself not to cry.

"Shino!" I screamed, as the tears slid down my face, I began abusing the pillow with my fist.

*Slam!*

I jumped up wiping my face and reaching under the bed for my golf club. I was in a horrible mood as it was already I didn't need a break in to add to the shit I was going through now.

"Kankuro!" I heard a voice call out, a voice sounding a lot like Shino's.

"Shino?!" I shouted. I had to make sure.

"Here you are!" He walked in, his hair dishevelled; his dress shirt crumpled and buttons open. Looking completely edible. I turned away from him, walking back to bed dropping the club on the floor I kicked it under, lying down I closed my eyes and waited for him to speak.

"Kankuro we need to talk." I peeked at him through one eye and raised a brow.

"Why? You have all your things, don't you?" He rolled his eyes and sat at the foot of the bed. I closed my eyes again trying to steady that blasted thumping happening in my chest.

"I am not here for my things; I just wanted to know why you lied to me?" I shot right up and glared at him.

"Who said?" He looked away then mumbled.

"Shino….?"

"Shikamaru and Temari. They said when you weren't with me you were there, giving me space since you've known about Shikamaru." I groaned. That blonde chatterbox and her sloth!

"I see what of it then?" Shino released an irritated breath.

"Damnit Kankuro! Why did you lie?!"

"Why did you cheat then?!" I snapped. Shino looked taken aback for a second before he was up in my face pointing.

"This is entirely your fault! I told you, I said I wasn't attracted to Shikamaru before but you kept getting jealous then Temari cheated on him, while you were growing distant with me! You assumed things! Then one thing led to another, we got carried away. You were the catalyst you moron! You started all this!" I glared I was not gonna be blamed.

"Did I push you down in a bed and force you to spread your legs for him?!" I stepped around him to go downstairs into the kitchen. I needed a strong drink.

"Take that back!" I heard Shino shouted behind me. I rounded on him.

"Why should I? Am I lying? You spread your legs for my sister's boyfriend." I sneered and allowed my voice to deepen.

"Did you lick his balls too Shino? I bet you did, a cock slut like you I'm surprised you haven't fucked other guys as well!"

I walked away into the kitchen opening the cupboard looking for my bottle of Brandy. Bending over I was kicked on my thigh and pushed forward slamming my head on the cupboard.

"You asshole! I was a virgin when I first had sex with you!" I turned to him Shino coming at me I grabbed his arms and we both struggled. Well, he struggled, being a bit bigger it was easier to manage him. Reaching around him I pulled his head back roughly by his hair and leaned closer to his ear.

"That might be so, but I am not the only one who ploughed your ass now am I?" He gasped and pushed me away, panting heavily he swing his fist at me. It was so quick I didn't even see it coming, my head snapped to the side and my jaw felt like it was being eaten by little incest under my skin. It hurt!

"What was that for?!" I asked. He widened his brown eyes at me.

"For calling me a cock slut and making accusations! I hate you!" He moved closer and this time I caught his hands mid raise and pulled him closer. Try as I might I didn't hate the bug bastard. I love him. I loved him a lot, hearing him say he hated me, hurts!

Shino looked up at me his eyes glistening with unshed tears; he bit his lip and began struggling.

"I hate you Kankuro! I hate you so mu…" I kissed, him I didn't wanna hear it. He kept his mouth shut and struggled even harder, but that didn't deter me. I moved my mouth against his slowly and soothingly.

"Shino…." I breathed his name and his struggling stopped for a while I pulled away and released him; he stepped back and looked at me warily, before glaring. I was slapped yet again and pulled into a fierce kiss. His mouth moved against mine in a way that it had never before. Did he kiss Shikamaru like this? I growled as jealousy poured over me for the millionth time. Pulling him closer I pushed him against the cupboard and tug on his hair roughly.

"Kuro..." He moaned as I licked along his jaw, up to his ear and nibbled on it. His hands found its way into my hair and rubbing the sensitive part of my nape I came apart in his hands. I pulled Shino's shirt apart roughly sending buttons flying all over the room, it was literally a battle, has I began to fight just to feel his body.

"Too much damn clothes!" I grunted and he chuckled.

"Impatient much?" He teased, I looked in his eyes and cupped his face kissing him slowly, I relished in the feel of his mouth, his tongue, his hand that was in my hair, his legs around my waist. I savoured it all. Pulling away I brushed his hair back and pressed our foreheads together.

"I am sorry I said those things, I was angry and hurt." He closed his eyes and nodded.

"Sorry for hitting you." I chuckled; he wasn't the least bit sorry.

"No you're not." He laughed a sound I have grown to miss completely.

"You're right, I'm not." I pulled him off the counter and into a hug.

"Let's go upstairs." We made our way upstairs; finally in the room he stopped and looked at me.

"You didn't answer my question." I bit my lip and turn away.

"It unimportant." He tugged his hand from mine and crossed them. Staring.

"I'll tell you." I pulled him to the bed and pushing him back to lie on his back, I kissed him again.

"If being with Shikamaru made you happy, I didn't want to guilt you into staying with me. So I played it off." He looked at me then burst out laughing then he pulled me closer.

"You are such a moron." I opened my mouth to retort but was cut off by his.

"But your my moron. Don't assume things again Kuro. Okay?" I nodded and he kissed me, rolling over I was straddled and the kissing began. He stretched out against me then lies still. I rubbed small circles on his back.

"Let's just stay like this Kuro. I missed it." I nodded and pulled him closer.

"Sure. When is your flight out?" I asked.

"I can't do long distant relationships Kuro, I'm sorry but… " I pushed him away just a bit.

"Wait, so what's all this for? A one night thing is that it?" He rolled his eyes.

"I just said to you not to assume and what are you doing not even 5 minutes later? Assuming! I am not going anywhere moron! I am staying; let me finish my sentences asshole!" I tutted at him.

"Prick." He chuckled and snuggled closer.

"I love you Kankuro." I smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"I love you too 'Bug Boy'" He looked up at me scowling. Chuckling I corrected myself.

"I meant Shino… I love you too Shino." He scoffed and resumed dozing.

"You had better." He mumbled.

I looked up at the ceiling, watching as his face was pulled back in a smile and I enjoyed the view.


	10. Biology?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get weird between Gaara and Neji....
> 
> If there is a "CharaterA x Charater B" at any point in the story... the underlined name is the point of view the story is written from.  
> If the is only one name and it isn't underlined or "Normal/Normal POV" as the name suggests it's written in 3rd person....

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Normal POV - Neji, Gaara, Naruto & Sasuke**~~~In Neji's Biology lab.

"Hey!" Neji looked up from his microscope to see his blonde friend at the door.

"Naruto, I see you're still… walking." Neji smirked and Naruto huffed. Totally unfazed by the brunette's perverted comments and mannerisms he brushed it off. Naruto walked towards the table while Neji continued to work.

"So how'd it go?" Naruto asked tilting his head and smiling at Neji. Neji smiled for a bit then grew serious.

"I'm not sure?" Neji stood upright looking at Naruto solemnly. Naruto mouthed a "oh" and looked around the lab absentmindedly.

"Care to elaborate?" he asked. Neji blushed and looked away.

"He reacted exactly how you say he would when I walked out at the party, then he kissed me a couple days ago but, something changed. I know Hinata is a part of it, she keeps giggling when I'm…you know… left with an excited friend."

"What happened?!" Naruto shouted all excited, and curious. What has Gaara done now? And Hinata involved, that little vixen could be punishing her cousin, Naruto thought to himself.

"It started last Friday I was in the study then Hinata walked in kinda smugly….."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Flashback xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_"Hey Neji," Hinata walked into Neji's study one evening after dinner. It was dark out when Neji had glanced up at his Pj clad cousin._

_"Hina?" Neji asked, flipping through his scribbled notes, squinting at his terrible handwriting from his high school years._

_"Gaara needs your help with something." Neji's head popped up quickly and smirking he jumped out of his chair, whizzing past Hinata he didn't notice the smirk on her face. Pulling out her phone she dialed Gaara's number._

_"Hinata." Gaara's voice rolled out of her phone._

_"He's on his way." There was shuffling and thud before he responded._

_"Thank you." Her phone clicked and she walked to here room, whistling to herself thinking about Kiba._

_Neji reached Gaara's door in mere seconds, it was the fast he has ever moved in his life, has he approached the door he heard a thump. Pushing the door open he went towards the sound of the grunting and groaning red head._

_"Gaara?!" Neji made his way down a hall, poking his head through door searching for his racoon._

_"In here idiot!" Gaara shouted. This wasn't a part of the plan but now that he had slipped in the tub and hurt his already bruised ankle, that was from another teasing-Neji incident, as is turns out, he's not one to plan things and work with it… he's more impulsive and it often leads to him not being in a desirable position, however, he always turned the situation around and used it to his advantage._

_The door opened revealing a panting and now red face Neji staring at a boxer clad Gaara who was sprawled uncomfortably in the tub._

_"Are you just gonna drool or will you help me up?" Gaara asked irritated and a bit smug. I'll have to power through he thought. Neji walked up to the red head, wrapping on hand around his friend's waist gripping him tightly he pulled him forward, pulling Gaara flushed against his body. Gaara made a sound, between a gasp and a groan Neji wasn't sure either way it went straight to his groin, biting his lips he looked over Gaara's shoulder._

_"You gonna have to carry me Neji. I need you to take me…" Gaara said in a low voice, before looking at the crimson face brunette. Neji swore mentally. What kinda of game was Gaara playing at he asked himself, or could he be reading too much into the red head's words._

_"…upstairs. Take me upstairs." Gaara finished. Neji nodded and picked the red head up, like a bride and made his way to his bedroom. Gaara smiled softly._

_"It's the silver door on the right and the end of the hall." Gaara leaned closer to rest his head on Neji's shoulder then whispered._

_"But you already know that don't you." Neji tried to look at Gaara's face but again he gave no inclination of hitting on him, though his body thought otherwise, he needed to get out of the house quickly._

_"Mmmmmm." Gaara groaned out… almost every 10 slow seconds._

_"Gaara are you ok?" Neji asked. Gaara nodded._

_"I feel a bit hot that's all." Neji nodded and kept walking finally at the door he set Gaara down and pulled open the door, pushing the door open Gaara mumbled._

_"Maybe you could give me a nice tongue bath." Neji spun around, looking at Gaara, his ears and pants uncomfortable._

_"Did you say something about a tongue bath?" Gaara looked up at the Brunette and scowled as best as he could._

_"I said sponge bath moron." Neji nodded he set Gaara to lie down, to go back for a First aid kit to dress Gaara's ankle, which was now red and purple, he bruised so easily. Neji went out the door and Gaara sat up quickly shedding his damp boxers, sliding under the covers he pulled the sheet over his semi-hard member, just enough to cover just over it, looking down he saw Neji's finger prints from his hand being around his waist. So with the sheet just barely covering him he lie back placed his hand over his eyes and breathed through his mouth, smirking he found the right breathing rhythm, and began groaning softly._

_Neji walked in the room after locating the kit to go back to the red head. Stopping at the door he frowned, Gaara has been acting weird, he said nothing about the kiss and he's positive he's been getting signals. Or was he? Kicking a wall he hurt his toe, Neji swore, then hissed pushing Gaara's door open he walked in and nearly came at the sight on the bed, Neji swallowed heavily._

_"Gaara are you…." Gaara grabbed him and pulled him close almost removing the sheet from his around his hips._

_"Neji….ahh it hurts..." Gaara looked up at Neji with his eyes glazed over sweat running down his chest, his semi evident and panting; Neji opened his mouth to respond but froze. Setting the kit on the bed he patted Gaara's head awkwardly and taking the red head's foot in his lap Neji began dressing his leg, calming his heart and his head…. Not the one on his shoulders though…_

_"Neji am I making you uncomfortable?" Gaara asked softly, seemingly innocently._

_"No… "Neji coughed and looked at Gaara his eyes landing on his finger print on his waist. Swallowing thickly he continued staring._

_"Like what you see?" He looked at Gaara who raised a brow._

_"What?" Were his ears playing a trick on him?_

_"I asked what it could be. I am clearly making you uncomfortable." Neji shook his head, his hair bouncing around his shoulders._

_"I like your hair." Neji looked at Gaara who had his eyes closed. Neji scowled, his earing must be going._

_"You should take it easy for a couple days."_

_"I wish you take me for a couple days." Gaara mumbled, peeping at Neji._

_"Seriously, what did you just say?" Gaara opened his eyes to look at him._

_"I said I can't take it easy for a couple days." Neji scowled._

_"That's not what you said?" Gaara glared._

_"You are free to believe whatever you want to believe Neji; I have a presentation to give in a couple days, so I can't take it easy." Neji sighed, defeated he pulled the sheet over Gaara and turned to walk out the door before stopping, looking back he asked,_

_"Are you hungry?" Gaara nodded and mumbled._

_"For you." Neji tilted his head looking confused._

_"For soup!" Gaara shouted, "Neji really, I can't keep shouting like this, and I need my stuffed toy." Gaara pointed to an arm chair across the room, Neji made his way to the chair before pulling up Gaara's stuffed toy._

_Neji gasped and turned to look at his friend who was staring impassively at him. Coincidence? Neji gave the toy to Gaara._

_"What's his name?" Neji asked, Gaara's face turn red._

_"I have a friend, he calls his Gaara, and I have seen him play with it countless times." Gaara pouted and turned the raccoon to Neji,_

_"Does this look me Neji?" Neji shook his head and turned to leave._

_"I should get your soup." Gaara nodded and watched Neji walked out the door….._

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx End Flashback xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So I left to get him his soup, and he said thank you, then I left, I swear though, I kept hearing things!" Neji finished ranting and glaring at a laughing Naruto, Naruto pushed his chair away after glancing at his watch he had a date with Sasuke in 10 minutes.

"I dunno what to say, just, if you think he's teasing you then give in." The door to the lab open and a really annoyed Uchiha stood there glaring.

"Dobe, shouldn't you have been home 2 hours ago?" Naruto frowned.

"You said 6:30 teme!" Sasuke snarled.

"I said 4:30pm! Check your phone." Naruto pulled his phone out and checked the message. Indeed it was 4:30 smiling sheepishly at Sasuke, who turned and left the lab, he then turned to Neji.

"Babe, just talk to him. I have to go make up for this… later hun!" Naruto ran out the class to collect his things, he dialled a number on his walking out to Sasuke's black sports car(1).

"Gaara, Neji is breaking slowly, I suggest you jump him." Pulling the passenger door open, Naruto winked at his glaring boyfriend.

"I know you wanna torment him, the shower thing was funny though… ha-ha yea, he's convinced he's hearing things now." Naruto reached over resting his elbow on Sasuke's seat he began playing his Sasuke's hair.

"No Gaara, ok maybe just more time, but you have to go big… oh how about you two come to my house next week, double dating." Sasuke glanced over to Naruto and mouthed 'No'.

"Who Sasuke, he's up for it, yea, he's ok with it… Tomato sauce?" Naruto glanced at Sasuke.

"Lemme ask him Gaara," grinning Naruto turned to Sasuke, "How do you feel about tomato sauce. And juice Gaara?" Sasuke watch Naruto nodded to the phone. Little tease.

"Dobe." Naruto smiled and turn his attention to Gaara.

"Yes he's ok with it; I know that's how he gives his approval, 'dobe'. I know he says it all the time, it's about the tone Gaara…. No it's not retarded… ok maybe the teme is a little…Ow!" Sasuke reached over to pinch Naruto thigh, Naruto glance up pouting.

"Teme! Gaara, yea, oh wear that sexy leather pants you have, we'll play twister. Yup it make your butt look plump, ok love you. Remember this Saturday ok? Yea, tell Hinata good job too." Naruto hung up and glance at Sasuke who wore a dark expression.

"What's up with you?" Naruto asked, Sasuke snarled. That red head and this dobe.

"Make his ass look plump does it?" Naruto blanched a jealous Sasuke wasn't something he could manage right now.

"Now Sasuke, hun, you butt is the best butt I have ever seen." Sasuke rose a brow and pulled into his drive way. Getting up from the car he pulled Naruto out and into the building. Keeping a firm grip on the blonde's wrist. Naruto shifted uncomfortably in the elevator; trying countless time to ease the tension Sasuke merely ignored all his attempts.

Finally pulled through the door of his apartment he pulled his boyfriend in pushed him against the door and punished his lips.

"You know how I get when you look at other guys ass Naruto, why do you always provoke me?" Sasuke asked squeezing Naruto's butt and kneading his ass cheeks. Naruto groaned, to say he wasn't or didn't enjoy when Sasuke's jealous moments like now would be a lie. Naruto gripped Sasuke shoulders and groaned loudly.

"Sasuke, be fair, it's just Gaara." Sasuke bit into Naruto's neck to show his disapproval. Threading his fingers through dark locks Naruto grunted.

"I understand…." Sasuke smirked and pulled his boyfriend from the door by the loop of his pants and led him down to his room.

"Do you?" Naruto whimpered at Sasuke's tone. Finally behind closed doors Sasuke crushed Naruto lips with his own, and nibbled on it.

"Show me how much you understand Naruto." Placing two fingers into his mouth Sasuke watched Naruto suck on his fingers before pulling them out to push them down Naruto clothes and up his hole beside a long string of anal beads he had Naruto wear all day. Naruto moaned and felt his leg buckle beneath him.

"Show me Naruto." Sasuke smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1). Now Sasuke wouldn't be Sasuke without a black sports car….. It's a given he would have or always be driving one. Itachi too!


	11. Club Juubi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our friends go to Club Juubi......things...get weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh Inspiration while listening to Jeffree Star's Lollipop Luxury… I suggest listening to it while reading this since the song that will be in this chapter is it. It'll really add to the mood. When you're reading you'll see what I mean. Any ways this is a Neji x Gaara chapter, yes Neji tops, but Gaara loves it so that's a plus.
> 
> If there is a "CharaterA x Charater B" at any point in the story... the underlined name is the point of view the story is written from.  
> If the is only one name and it isn't underlined or "Normal/Normal POV" as the name suggests it's written in 3rd person.... 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. This is a non-profit fan-fiction, the actual events in this chapter did happen…
> 
> …
> 
> In my head! Hahahhaaa! On with it!
> 
> N.B- Point of view is the underlined name!

**Neji & Gaara~ ** **Normal POV** **– Gaara's bedroom**

 **G** aara arched his back into his bed throwing his head back moaning loudly and wantonly has Neji slammed into him repeatedly.

"Neji!" Gaara shouted, collapsing on the bed, on his knees, he gripped the sheets of his bed and cursed.

"Oh fuck!" Neji looked down and Gaara's writhing body and smirked, pulling the red head closer to him they both kissed, it wasn't a beautiful kiss, it was a sloppy animalistic, I-want-you-now kind of kiss. Grabbing the headboard of his bed Gaara shuddered violently. Neji could feel his red head third explosion for the night coming on.

"Gaara!" Neji growled out. Pulling on Gaara's hair with one hand he tugged him back into to his chest, now kneeling in the bed, Neji twisted Gaara's head giving him a better access to the red head's neck.

"Pay back Gaara….. " Neji bit into Gaara's neck, pushing the red head down, he dragged his nails down Gaara's back then slapped Gaara's butt kneading the red mound…

"Pay back for your teasing…..

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXFLASHBACKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A couple hours Earlier~~~~~~ Normal~~**

**_N_ ** _eji, Sasuke, Naruto and Gaara all sat in Sasuke's living room. Sasuke had the venue change since Naruto was in a lot of pain after Sasuke's jealous fit. Naruto scowled at Sasuke who gave Naruto a really, really small apologetic smile. Naruto rolled his eyes to look over at Neji and Gaara. Neji had worn his usual clothes, black jeans and a fitted designer top, however Neji was busy drooling over a red head that hasn't once looked his direction. Gaara had worn the maroon leather pants and a black tight T-shirt. Naruto sat back, observing, the sexual tension in the room was so thick, you could only cut is with a scythe. Naruto jumped up then winced, glaring at Sasuke he turned to the others._

_"Club Juubi, now!" Naruto shouted before being pulled into the hall by a mildly furious Gaara._

_"I was almost banned from that club." Naruto grinned at Gaara._

_"I know, Gaara, Neji has been staring at you all night. You need to go big and this is the big we are talking about. Plus it wasn't your fault every guy wanted a piece of you." Naruto laughed leaving Gaara there, banging his head gently on Sasuke's wall…. Go big…. This was probably not the best idea, Gaara thought, he haven't and an episode since he was in college. Sighing he walked towards the others. Neji was bending over tying his shoe laces. Smirking he walked over brushing Neji's butt gently I pulled my shoes on._

_"The things I'd do to you." Neji looked over at Gaara and he stared back at the confused brunette._

_"What?" Gaara asked he watched Neji shook his head and offered a hand to help him up; taking it Gaara rubbed his thumb against the palm of the offered hand. Looking up at Neji, Gaara smiled slowly._

_"Thank you Neji." Gaara breathed his name slowly and turned to go. Neji watched Gaara walking away and groaned loudly._

_"This was a bad idea." Neji whispered to himself._

_Sasuke watched his blonde text as he closed the door to his apartment. Walking up to Naruto he pulled the blonde closer._

_"Who are you texting?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked up at him with a frown._

_"None of your business teme." Naruto said, Sasuke sighed then kissed Naruto's cheek._

_"I'm sorry dobe, I was too rough." Naruto looked up at Sasuke and pouted._

_"I was texting the D.j of Club Juubi." Sasuke raised a brow. Naruto grinned and pulled headed over to where Gaara and Neji were, already in Naruto's car, pulling the door and getting in Naruto turned to Sasuke, who sat at the back with Neji._

_"You'll see."_

_"See what?" Neji asked looking at Sasuke and Naruto._

_"Nothing." They both said leaving Neji frowning. Gaara looked out the window as Naruto pulled out of Sasuke's parking lot._

_"Juubi..." He whispered._

**_At the club._**

**_G_ ** _aara was the first to alight from the car as it pulled to a stop. To say he wasn't excited would be a lie. Club Juubi was the only place he loses himself and allow himself to have fun and be wild, Even if for a night. Naruto watched Gaara grew excited as he made a beeline for the entrance._

_Gaara was already inside the club at the bar when Neji and the others walked in. Neji looked at Gaara with concern and was about to open his mouth when Naruto stopped him._

_"It's ok, he relaxes when he's here, also you are about to meet an interesting character." Neji looked at Naruto then back at Gaara._

_"What do you mean?" Neji watch Naruto sit beside Gaara who was smiling. Not a half smile but a full smile._

_"You ok there Shu?" Neji watch Gaara nodded and his gaze landed on Neji. He winked at the shocked brunette and was about to walk over when the song in to club changed._

**'S-T-A-R'**

_Gaara stopped in front of Sasuke then turned to Naruto who had a smile on his face…._

_"Naruto I love this song!" Gaara shouted._

_Naruto nodded at Gaara as the intro to Jeffree Star's Lollipop Luxury started playing, Neji watched as Gaara picked up a wrapped lollipop from the jar on the bar counter. Unwrapping the sweet Gaara pushed it in his mouth and turned to go on the highest point of the dance floor. Naruto watched with amusement as Sasuke and Neji mouth hanged in astonishment and disbelief._

_Neji turned to Naruto as Naruto bobbed his head to the intro…._

_"Explain." Both Sasuke and Neji demanded. Naruto looked at them._

_"Split personality, he almost got banned from the club because of it, just watch Neji!" Naruto shouted._

_Neji turned his attention back to Gaara who was swinging his hips to the song, whistles could be heard, throughout the crowd._

**'See me walk'**

**'See me fuck'**

**'See me suck a lollipop'**

_Gaara pulled the lollipop from his mouth and twirled his tongue around it staring at Neji. Neji couldn't take his eyes away from the image in front of him, Gaara's dancing._

_Neji snapped his mouth shut as a guy with long black hair made his way up beside Gaara and started dancing with his redhead. Angry and Jealousy boiled in Neji and he growled._

_"Neji you ok?" Sasuke asked, Naruto on the other hand was having a hard time keeping his laughter in…. Jealousy, it was about to get even worse._

_Gaara was having so much fun, it had been awhile since he had the chance to come out and play freely. He was swinging his hips and moving his body, lost in his song when he felt a hand on his hip, looking up he grinned and moved closer to the body, reaching up behind him he pulled they un-named guy's head closer and ran his hand through his hair._

**'Lu-lu-lu-Luxury'**

**'Fuck me'**

**'I'm a celebrity'**

**'Can't take your eyes off me'**

**'I'll make you wanna fuck me just to get somewhere'**

_Neji watched as another guy joined dancing in front of Gaara with his hands on his Gaara's chest… Neji turned to the bartender and ordered the strongest drink, swallowing it in one shot, he turned back to see that 2 other guys had joined… he watched as Gaara pushed them away and walked over to stop beside him._

_"Come dance with me." Gaara whispered to the guy beside Neji, he winked at Neji and pulled he guy to the dance floor far enough so he could see Neji's reaction. The song had started over and Neji was about to have a fit._

_Gaara was all over this guy, dancing around the guy, rubbing against him… Neji's face turned a sick shade of red._

**'Lip-gloss and lollipop'**

**'That's right I wanna pop'**

**'Can't take your eyes off me'**

**'I'm all that you can see'**

_Neji swallowed hard as Gaara turned back to the guy in his arms and slithered down his body to the beat of the song, running his hand down the guys thick thighs then back up the back of his leg and over his butt. Gaara stood and grinned at the guy who leaned in attempt to nibble on Gaara's neck. Gaara pulled away and said no, and continued to dance._

_Gaara took the lollipop out of his mouth and offered it to Mr. Nameless who took it; Gaara turned his attention back to Neji over the guys' shoulder and singing parts of the song_

**'Do I make you wet?'**

_Neji watched as Gaara sang while looking straight at him_

**'It's all about tha…C-U-N-T'**

_Gaara threw his head back for effect, showing Neji his neck before looking back at him while Mr. Nameless lifted Gaara's leg wrapping it around his waist._

**'You wish you had a slice of me.'**

_Gaara licked his lips slowly as he looked at Neji under half closed eyes with his head tilted._

_That was the last straw for Neji who walked over to the dancing couple and pushing the guy away and pulling Gaara out the door of the club ignoring the angry outburst of the prick Gaara was dancing with. Finally in the parking lot Neji pushed Gaara against a car, glowering down at the panting red head Neji leaned closer rubbing his nose against Gaara's cheek and his opened mouth ghosting over Gaara's before he closed the gap roughly, punishing Gaara with a bruising kiss. Neji pulled away and roughly pulled Gaara's hair back making the red head hiss in pain, Neji bit Gaara's neck then licked the spot slowly._

_"Nejiiii..." Gaara moaned pulling the brunette he has been craving closer to his body so he could feel his excitement._

_Neji began sucking on Gaara's neck then reach between them to stroke the red head's erection through is pants. Gaara almost came from Neji's touch. He pulled away and looked at Neji._

_"My house now…. Or I will indeed get banned from this place for having sex in in the parking lot." Neji smirked and pulled Naruto's keys from his pocket. Locating the blonde's car he and Gaara got in the back and were at each other again. Shrugging out his leather pants Gaara helped Neji out of his jeans. Straddling Neji, Gaara smiled and pulled Neji to him and began kissing him all over._

_"Gaara, I should punish you for tonight." Neji whispered in Gaara's ear as he licked it Gaara groaned and nodded, rocking his hips against the obvious hard on Neji was wearing._

_Neji hissed and pushed his hands down Gaara's jock strap. Neji quivered and Gaara opened his eyes to look at him._

_"Neji you ok?" Neji bit Gaara's shoulder and swiftly changed position so that Gaara was lying on his back._

_"Gaara… I can't hold out any more." Gaara pulled Neji closer and kissed him hard. Neji reach between Gaara's legs to his hole to put his finger in but was met with something hard… Raising a brow Neji touched it again, realising it went up inside Gaara he pulled it out. Gaara smirked at a bewildered Neji, as Neji looked at the butt plug he was now holding in his hand._

_"You can skip the preparation, I am well prepared and waiii…Argh!" Neji thrust in to Gaara without a fair warning and began thrusting roughly into the red head._

_"Cock tease…all this time…" Gaara looked up at Neji to respond but screamed instead._

_"Neji… there! Oh god!" Gaara shouted, moaned and groaned out._

_Neji looked down at Gaara's whimpering form and felt a strong emotional pull…. And almost came right there because of it.. Neji leaned closer and kissed his slightly drooling red head, licking Gaara face Neji reach between them and squeezed Gaara's erection._

_"Gaara…come for babe…" Neji whispered sensually in Gaara's ear. Neji felt Gaara's trembled and his hands in Neji's hair fisted and tugged his hair roughly as he came._

_Aahhhhh Neji!" Gaara screamed, Neji hips snapped one more time before he too came inside Gaara._

_Gaaaaaaara!..Fuck!" Neji swore as Gaara's muscles milked him. Falling on Gaara, between his legs while still inside him Neji moaned, he felt high. High on Gaara's essence. There was a tap at on the car window and Neji looked up seeing two angry black guys, a big black guy who looked like a guard and an equally angry shorter guy in a stylish designer business suit… had Neji not been so smitten he would be all over the short guy… Neji wound the window down enough as Gaara sat up._

_"May I help you gentlemen?" The shorter guy snarled and looked in to see Gaara. Gaara turned his head and blushed._

_"Shu, really?" Neji looked back at Gaara, this was the second time he heard Gaara being called 'Shu'._

_"Goodnight Itaku, we were just…" the guy waved his hands, cutting Gaara off._

_"No need, I know exactly what you were doing. We had our fun too remember-" Neji glared as the dark skin beauty looked his way with a mocking smile, "-just leave and take it out of my parking lot please." Neji watched as Gaara looked away and nodded. Neji was about to wind-up the window when Itaku turned around._

_"Also Shu, don't come back, we had two guys just now fighting over you, one is being treated for his wounds around the back, last time we had to close early. You're bad for business." Itaku smiled and walked away as Gaara scowled._

_"You and him?" Neji asked, Gaara rolled his eyes and looked at Itaku as he walked back to the club._

_"Yup, he owns Juubi, it was fun, he is a great guy, awesome boyfriend just that, um… He wasn't you." Neji looked at him crossing over into the driver's seat._

_"What?" Neji asked curiously._

_"I said it wasn't true."_

_"Liar! I heard what you said, you little minx you have been doing that for a while now haven't you, I thought I was going deaf."_

_"Moron. It was pretty funny though, your face that is, while I was saying those things."_

_"Minx, your punishment isn't finished." Neji pulled out of the parking lot and headed to Gaara's house._

_"Neji?" Gaara asked, thinking back about a conversation he had with Naruto. He felt his stomach churn._

_"Yea?" Neji responded glancing at him. Gaara bit his lip and played with fingers._

_"Will you be my boyfriend?" Gaara mumbled and Neji laughed. Gaara looked at him furiously._

_"I had to laugh a shy Gaara isn't something I see very often, also I've claimed you as my boyfriend the moment I first saw you, so you're a little late on your relationship status, Gaara-kun." Neji smiled and Gaara returned it._

_"Now that's out of the way I need to return a favour, for what you put me through these past weeks." Gaara blushed and looked away. He was looking forward to it._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXEND FLASHBACKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Present~~~~~~** **Normal POV**

Gaara bucked as he felt Neji's teeth marking his neck for the millionth time since they got home. Closing his eyes he reached around for the brunette's head to pull him closer, he felt Neji reach around to pull the cock ring of his bruised member. Neji began stroking Gaara's member.

"Come for me Gaaaara." Neji watched as Gaara breathing became shallower, pushing him back into the bed, Neji raked his hands down Gaara's back making the red head shudder violently and screamed.

"Nej…uh! Neji felt Gaara's inside began milking him, throwing his head back he shouted the one name he has always wanted to shout.

Gaara!" Gaara grinned still riding out his orgasm when he heard Neji shouted his name. He felt Neji collapsed on him then rolled over unto the bed, Gaara looked up at him and smirked, with his long hair dishevelled and skin with blotches of red Gaara felt his emotions soar and he scowled. Turning his back to Gaara Neji gathered his thoughts.

I love Neji. Gaara's eyes widen then he turned back to his concerned boyfriend. Neji watched all the emotion play over Gaara's face and fear settled. Neji pulled Gaara close.

"I love you Gaara." Neji felt Gaara stiffen then relax and wiggled closer.

"I…I love you too Neji." Neji was about to fall asleep when he remembered something.

"Why do they call you 'Shu'? Gaara blushed.

"I act out of character whenever I go to clubs; Juubi is the 5th one I am getting banned from." Neji nodded waiting for Gaara to continue.

"Naruto calls it a split personality, he tells people that, so I don't bother stopping him, as long as he doesn't tell people the truth. That, that's how I get when I go to clubs, which is why I don't go to them anymore." Gaara glared up at Neji has he heard the brunette's chest rumble with laughter.

"If you tell anyone Neji, I will kill you. Love or not I will kill you!" Neji chuckled and pull Gaara closer.

"No one would believe me if I did anyway." Gaara bit Neji's shoulder and hugged him closer.

"Sleep." Neji nodded and indeed was lulled into a perfectly calm sleep with his red head in his arms.


	12. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group sort out their relationships... some better than others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is a "CharaterA x Charater B" at any point in the story... the underlined name is the point of view the story is written from.  
> If the is only one name and it isn't underlined or "Normal/Normal POV" as the name suggests it's written in 3rd person....

* * *

* * *

**Normal Point of View** **Sasuke & Naruto**

 **N** aruto phone could be heard from upstairs, turning his head to the raven above him he moaned loudly.

"Sasuke, hurry… Onegai" Sasuke grinned and continued his slow ministration on the blonde's aching member. He loved it when Naruto would let bits of Japanese words slip out during their love making. He smirked, who would have thought he'd have such a fetish. Sasuke looked down at Naruto's beautiful moaning face and felt his heart lift, positioning himself at Naruto entrance he nudged the blond, Naruto's eyes opened and he growled pushing Sasuke off he flipped them over.

"I did say hurry you dolt! My aunt and uncle are still downstairs!" Sasuke chuckled as he felt Naruto's impatience get the better of him. Naruto straddling Sasuke impaled himself on Sasuke's engorged member. Naruto felt a searing pain ran up from his hole up to the back of his head.

"Never again…" Naruto whispered, he heard a dark chuckle and looked down at Sasuke who face was brighter than how it normally was.

"What is it teme?" Sasuke pulled Naruto closer and whispered in his ear.

"I wanted to go slowly dobe." Naruto pulled away and blushed. Sasuke pushed Naruto back into the bed, leaning over he kissed Naruto hard.

"I love you dobe." Naruto smiled and hugged Sasuke closer.

"Show me how much." Sasuke hips snapped at the command from Naruto, Naruto opened his mouth to scream but it was covered by Sasuke's hand, while Sasuke nibbled and sucked on his neck.

Naruto moved his hips joining Sasuke in the sexual dance.

"Naruto… how are you so …." Sasuke rammed into his blonde Adonis ever more.

"Tight?" Naruto managed to free his mouth and asked. Sasuke frowned… He's too coherent… Turning Naruto over onto his stomach, Sasuke pulled Naruto head back roughly by his blonde locks and pounded into the poor blonde.

Naruto's insides were burning up, there was a heat pooling in groin that needed to come out… falling into the sheet he desperately clung to he cried.

"Sa…ke" Naruto managed to moan and whimper.

Sasuke felt himself quake at the quiet plea… leaning closer he kissed the back of Naruto's neck.

Sas…ke….Onegai…. Watashi…argh!" Naruto came as soon as Sasuke's hand touched his member. Sasuke grip on his squirting member tightened and Naruto's inside began clenching pulling him over the edge.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed his name coating the blonde's insides. They both flopped down on the bed and Naruto wiggled a bit turning to face Sasuke.

"I love you too teme." Sasuke grinned.

"Dobe" Just then the door open and Sasuke threw himself over Naruto, glaring at the intruder.

"Ba-chan?!" Naruto screamed. Tsunade stood there grinning unfazed by Sasuke's sour look.

Throwing the phone at them.

"You rabbits, Sai is on the phone, says he needs to speak to his blonde." Tsunade jeer Sasuke who in turn snarled. Naruto slapped Sasuke's arm as the door clicked closed.

"Hello? Sai!" Naruto grinned. Sasuke watched Naruto chat animated with his ex-boyfriend now friend and couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. Does he look like that when he's on the phone with me Sasuke thought to himself.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke's vacant look… rubbing his hands against Sasuke cheek he smiled. Teme. He thought, turning back to Sai he laughed, he and Kabuto had been going well.

"I took him to Paris and he…"

"What?!" Naruto sat up pushing Sasuke off. Naruto fumed.

"You took him to Paris! You bastard I have been asking you to take me there for years!" Sasuke growled and Naruto pushed him back to straddle him.

"Sai, I know I'm just jealous, the teme doesn't take me anywhere… No I'm sitting on him. Not like that pervert. Ok. Kiba's house. Ok pick us up on your way. Tell Kabuto Sasuke sends his regards."

Naruto looked down at Sasuke's scowling face. Kissing his boyfriend's slightly pouting lips he chuckled.

"You should take me out." Sasuke turned his head to Naruto.

"I have asked." Naruto pouted.

"I don't wanna go to Florida. Oh! I wanna go to Japan! I hear they have an anime with the protagonist's name is Naruto! Take me there!"

Naruto bounced around on Sasuke, and Sasuke smiled. Such a child sometimes.

"Ok. Ma'am I'll take you there." Naruto bit Sasuke's shoulder and snuggled up to him.

"Oh party at Kiba's at around 7." Sasuke looked down at the blond.

"Why so late?"

"Sai and Kabuto were about to have sex when he got the message and was told to tell me." Sasuke groaned.

"We'll take my car." Naruto sat up looking sultrily at the raven.

"You won't have the energy to drive." Sasuke rose a brow and smirked at the blond.

"Why is that?" Naruto leaned closer to nibble on his lover and partner's lip.

"Because teme… I am not finished with you."

Grinning they both went at each other for another round.

* * *

 **Gaara & Neji ** **Normal point of view**

Neji tugged on Gaara's head, trying not to thrust too far down his lover's throat but Gaara was making it hard for him. Neji's free hand was gripping the arm of the chair he was sitting in, his knuckles white and his toes curl as he shouted just one thing, one thing he loved shouting but this time wished he could have held back.

"Gaara!" Neji arched his into Gaara's mouth and could feel the red-head's lips curl into a smirk and his tongue lick and clean the cum that was running down the side of his shaft. Gaara grinned mischievously before shifting from beneath the table to sit in his own chair. They were in a restaurant and the couple's location was Gaara's choice, the only person that could be seen from a few angles was Neji and screaming Gaara's name had a lot of heads turning. Gaara's smirked and watch as Neji's face flushed and got even brighter as a waiter approached them, turning his attention to his once forgotten and now slightly warm wine Gaara ignored the waiter and Neji.

"Sir, are you ok?" The waiter asked Neji who was panting and quite red in the face. Neji nodded.

"I'm ok, just… got a little too excited from a phone call just now." Neji watched as the waiter glanced at Gaara who was doing well to ignore them then back at Neji.

"Yes, of course, but do try to keep it down, sir." Neji smiled weakly and apologised. The waiter nodded and went back to his duties.

Gaara looked back at the waiters retreating back then turned to Neji.

"Well you handled yourself well. Phone call?" Gaara watched as Neji's face flashed an array of emotion before landing on annoyed.

"What the hell was that for Gaara?" Neji asked his eyes scrunching up at the corner. Gaara smiled and leaned forward.

"That was for last night." Gaara glared then sat back. Neji muttered a curse then sat back.

"It was not that bad."

"It was!" Gaara shouted uncharacteristically once again drawing attention to the couple, he glared at the people staring who turned back to their own conversation. Neji folded his arms looking at the seething man. It was not that bad.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxflashbackxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Last night~~~ Normal POV~~~**

_**G** _ _aara looked at Neji's pleading face with disgust. He was more perverted than he had imagined!_

" _Neji, I refused to wear that to Naruto's dinner party, in public! The answer is no."_

_Neji looked at Gaara with the sad cat eyes that always seem to work, it was a small thing; no one would even know he had it._

" _Come on Gaara. Just wear it, I heard from Naruto that it feels nice." Gaara rose a brow. Neji watched as the red head's mind changed at the mention of Naruto, Neji pouted and waited for a response. Gaara frowned at his boyfriend and took the oval object from Neji's hand._

" _Fine, pervert! I shove the damn thing up my ass, but if I have to shit, I will be flushing it down the damn toilet!" Neji nodded and watched as Gaara walked into the bathroom. Grinning Neji pulled on his clothes and pocketed the other object that came along with the egg he gave Gaara to use._

" _Thank god for technology." Neji muttered as the bathroom door opened and Gaara stepped out, dressed and the object nowhere in sight._

" _Did you put it up-" Gaara cut Neji off with a glare._

" _It's in my ass pervert, let's go. Both walking to Neji's front door Neji stopped, pulling Gaara close he hugged and kissed him hard, running his hands through Gaara's hair. Gaara responded equally pulling Neji's body fully against his own. Neji pulled away slightly to kiss Gaara's forehead._

" _I love you." Gaara's face turned red and he nodded._

" _I love you too." Pulling away from each other and ending their ritual the held hands and walked out the house._

" _That was the best thing you have ever thought of." Gaara muttered referring to what they just did. It was something they did whenever they left each other. Just in case. You may never when might be the last._

" _What was that Gaara?" Neji asked unable to hear over the sounds of their footsteps._

" _I said, that was the worst thing you have ever thought of." Neji glanced at the blushing red head._

" _Sure you did." Gaara bit his lip and yanked open Neji's driver's door._

" _I'm driving." Neji paled and shook his head._

" _No…No! No! No! No! No! No! Gaara, you drive like a crazy person, remember what happened the last time, why did you think I started the whole kissing before we leave thing!" Gaara muttered and sat in the passenger side of the car. Relieve Neji got in and drove to the restaurant with the rest of his friends._

" _Gaara!" Naruto shouted waving the couple over. Neji pouted and wrapped a possessive arm around Gaara's waist knowing Gaara was looking up at him with a smirk he ignored him and kept walking towards the booth of noisy people._

" _Hey guys." Neji greeted everyone, spotting his cousin he smirked._

" _Finally out I see Hinata, been over to your house a few times, noticed you weren't there. Is the mutt finally fu-…ow!" Neji turned to glare at Gaara who had hit him in the ribs. Rather painfully too. Hinata sniggered and Kiba had a big shit eating grin on his face._

" _Finally someone who can control my cousin's foul mouth and man eating ways." Hinata commented and everyone laughed._

" _Yea, not even Naruto was that good." Kiba commented, plunging the entire booth into silence. Hinata pinched the dog lover and Sasuke and Gaara turned to their respective partners. Gaara frowned a bit before turning his attention to Naruto. Even though they had been friends for years, they made a pact to never repeat certain things._

" _Explain." Naruto chuckled nervously rubbing the back of his head, using his foot to stomp on what he thought would be Kiba's foot._

" _That was my foot dobe. Explain." Naruto glared at Kiba openly._

" _It was in high school, it lasted a week, Naruto was a little too, obsessed with orange." Naruto gawk at the blatant lie Neji just told._

" _What? Not true! You were hung up on Gaara! Even though we were together you asked that we not go public, spouting rubbish about your reputation and stuff, you were pining after my friend. You bastard! Also I should slap you for cheating on me with Haku!" Naruto shouted, before bursting out into laughter. Neji joined in too._

" _Worst week of my life." Neji commented and Naruto nodded in agreement. Naruto looked at Sasuke's face, which was blank and staring at his salad bowl. Sighing Naruto knew his ass would be punished, a shiver passed through his body with both excitement and fear._

" _Was this before or after me Naruto?" Gaara spoke up. There was a collective gasp._

_Seriously?!_

_Naruto sighed then glanced at Sasuke face his lips were now in a thin line. Yup, his ass was going to feel it. Neji stared at Gaara._

_When did that even happen? He thought._

" _Long after Gaara." Naruto said. Gaara nodded and waved a waiter over. Neji watched as a long haired waited came over his tag saying 'Haku' Neji looked up at the waiter properly Haku? Haku from high school was a small boy just like the waiter but always kept his hair short and cropped, he didn't like long hair, he ever fussed about Neji's long hair. Gaara however recognised Haku and was glad Naruto chose this place. Leaning forward he looked up at the waiter with a lazy smile._

" _So Haku, tell me what do you have that I would want to eat?" Gaara asked as Naruto looked up at the waiter._

" _Haku?" Naruto asked the waiter his gaze never leaving Gaara's face nodded, Naruto began his hysterics while Neji sat watching Gaara flirt with his ex-sex partner. Glaring at nothing in particular he made to pull his phone out but pulled out the remote for the egg in Gaara instead._

_Smirking wickedly he pulled it out and established a connection._

" _Yes I could show you how to get it to a desired state, if you gaaaa ahhh…" Gaara gripped the table top as he felt something vibrating against inside him. Closing his eyes he willed himself into control. Everyone else grew quiet with concern. Gaara looked back at them then at Neji who was smiling at him then he remembered the damn thing he shoved up his body._

_Bastard._

_Neji watched as Gaara willed himself into control and resumed flirting with Haku. Not bad, looking at Sasuke who had figured what was happening he too smirked and continued with the conversation Naruto and Kiba was having. Flicking a button on the remote to long spaced jolt of strong vibrations, Neji watched as Gaara relaxed before tensing and trembled._

_The waiter walked off and Gaara looked up at Neji before his body was rocked with a violent wave of pleasure as the egg began vibrating strong and hard. Gaara grabbed at the remote under the table trying to appear as inconspicuous as possible. The vibration stopped and Gaara made his way to get up and excuse himself but Neji refused to let him pass. Turning the dial to full Gaara fell against Neji, panting and pulling on Neji's clothes._

" _Hey Gaara you ok?" Naruto asked, and everyone looking concerned. Neji nodded as Gaara was busy squeezing his arm and groaning softly._

" _He's ok; give him a minute he'll calm down." Neji turned off the egg as he felt Gaara's body quaking violently._

" _See. It happens sometimes." Gaara looked up, his brunette he hated so much right now; he was on the verge of cumming when the bastard turned it off._

" _N-Neji, we should go." Neji looked down at Gaara, whose face was a bit sweaty._

_Gaara watched as Neji gave him a sadistic smile and rubbed his cheek._

" _Gaara we just got here, you know it only last a while." Gaara bit his lip, as embarrassed as he was, he was turned on by what was happening, which angered him._

" _Neji!" Gaara shouted in whisper. "Get me the fuck out of here, or ill leave your ass." Neji threw his head back and laugh. Turning to look at Gaara, he smiled slowly._

" _No you won't." Gaara watched as Neji pulled the remote out of his pocket and turned the dial, shaking his head he pleaded but Neji had a goal. Finally at Maximum Gaara clenched his fists and bit his lips to prevent a moan from escaping Neji pulled his boyfriend closer slipping his hand into Gaara's trousers to rub his erection. Gaara lost it and a moan escaped. The booth grew quiet and Neji looked down at Gaara._

" _Hun you ok?" Neji asked continuing to rub Gaara who was shaking his head._

" _Fine I'll kiss you." Neji leaned forward and kissed Gaara thoroughly with his tongue licking and playing inside Gaara's mouth. Gaara sat there panting and quaking. He could hear Ino and Sakura even Kabuto going awww._

" _Do you hear something vibrating?" the couple behind Neji and Gaara asked each other. Neji leaned to kisses Gaara's temple._

" _Have you had enough?" Gaara closed his eyes still panting._

" _Is it me, or does Gaara look like his having sex? Sai asked out loud. Everyone looked at Neji who looked at them with a smile._

" _You beast! This is a restaurant!"_

" _How are you doing it?"_

" _Neji!." Neji heard all the questions but ignored them turning back to Gaara to lick his neck._

" _It can spin too you know wanna try it?" Gaara whimpered, and shook his head. Neji ignored him and flicked up for spin. Gaara leaned into Neji gripping his shirt and sobbed wrapping his arms around Neji he whispered._

" _Please…. I need… arh.. Neji, make it staaahp." Neji moved his wrist faster pumping faster as Gaara bit his shoulder cumming in Neji's hand. Gaara sagged against Neji._

" _Excuse us for a moment guys." Neji adjusted Gaara's clothes and helped him to the bathroom. Ignoring their shocked, annoyed and speechless friends._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxEnd flash backxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

" **S** ee it wasn't so bad." Neji said defiantly.

"I am going to break up with-"

"Yes, yes I know you are going to break up with me…" Neji said cutting him off. Gaara flushed and continued to drink his wine.

"I was thinking you move in with me Gaara." Neji said solemnly. Gaara looked at his boyfriend. Placing his drink on the table he turned to Neji.

"No." Neji looked up. Seriously?

"Why not?" Neji asked. Gaara looked away blushing.

"I don't want to move in with you." Neji felt as though someone struck him across his face with a new steel pipe.

"I see." Gaara looked at the hurt expression on Neji's face. Why was he hurt?

"Are you ok?" Gaara asked. Neji looked at him incredulously. Was he fucking serious?

"Of course I am. It's not like the man I am completely in love with and want to marry just refused my off to move in with me." Gaara mouth fell open for a split second.

"Marry?" He repeated. Neji cursed under his breath and pulled a velvet box out of his pocket and placed it on the table cloth.

Gaara opened the box and gasp. The prettiest blue sapphire rock was sitting in the box. This better be the wedding ring. Lift it out he looked at it, the vines running around the rock, nestling it in had the words. 'No matter where in Time And Relative Dimension In Space you are, this rock is my love for you. I'll be your companion'(1). Gaara looked at the brooding brunette.

"Moron." Gaara mumbled. Neji looked at him, his eyes threatening to burst with tears.

"What was that?" Gaara looked at Neji with a small smile.

"I said you're a moron." Giving the box back to Neji, who grabbed the box and shove it in his pocket.

Stretching his right hand to Neji he looked at his boyfriend. Neji frowned down at the hand then up at the owner.

"What?" Neji asked.

"Put it on my finger idiot." Neji scowled.

"Idiot, I don't want to move in with you. We should buy a place together. Sell where were live and buy a place together." Neji stared at his boyfriend before sigh with relief.

"Bastard." Neji mumbled. Gaara titled his head in question.

"I said 'flustered'. You look flustered." Neji responded and Gaara chuckled. A sound that made Neji tingle. Pulling the ring from the box he slipped it on Gaara's ring finger.

"This is the wedding ring." Gaara said. Neji looked at him.

"No I'm gonna buy you a diamond one." Gaara shook his head.

"I am keeping this TARDIS blue rock Neji and that's final. I wanna wear it also, my own Doctor Who ring.

Neji smiled and looked at his fiancé. Just then his phone rang.

"Hyuuga." Gaara watched as Neji spoke to whomever on the line. Neji hung up then turned to Gaara.

"Party at Kiba." Gaara nodded but continued to look at his ring.

"Nerd." Gaara scrunched up his face then leaned over to kiss Neji.

"Not just any nerd. A Whovian (2)." Gaara grinned and Neji finally felt whole.

* * *

* * *

**Uchiha Itachi & Deidara Iwa Normal POV**

Deidara stepped out of the elevator and into a large reception area of the Uchiha Software Inc. He had never been to Itachi's work place before. Smiling he walked towards the receptionist with red hair, who was on the phone speaking… what French? Tutting to himself he admired the red head's ability to speak the language. Noticing her ending the call he approached her.

"Hi, Is Itachi in?" Deidara asked smiling warmly. The red head looked up at Deidara and rolled her eyes.

"Another one, thought he found someone." Deidara watched wide eyed as the Karin the receptionist picked up a couple files and clutched them. Scowling she turned to Deidara.

"Come this way ma'am." Deidara opened his mouth the respond but kept it shut. Then it dawned on him. Itachi still slept with women. Seething he followed Karin quietly. Approaching Itachi's office Karin pushed open the door and stepped in and Deidara followed.

"You're still hiring girls Itachi-san?" Itachi chuckled without looking up. His jacket was thrown over a black leather couch, his long sleeved red shirt was cuffed up to his elbows. With his hair pulled back and his glasses on Itachi was one hot son of a bitch. Deidara could easily admit that even though he was angry.

"Yes Itachi still hiring women?" Deidara finally spoke; Itachi's head snapped up as Deidara walked over to him and punched him. Karin gasped and shouted at Deidara.

"How dare you?!" Deidara scowled at her.

"I am his boyfriend!" Karin mouthed oh… then her eyes widen as she remember what she had said… noticing her predicament, she smiled shyly.

"Well, Itachi-san, good luck!" Deidara watch as the red head ran out of the office before turning back to Itachi who sat there smirking.

"Do you take me for an idiot?!" Deidara shouted. Itachi pulled Deidara down for a kiss.

"You're jealous, Dei-chan." Deidara blushed and tried to pull away.

"Am not! How can you still be hiring girls when you have me?" Itachi frowned.

"What are you talking about?" Deidara scowled.

"Your receptionist said "Another one" when I asked for you and just now she asked you if you're still hiring girls and you chuckled!" Itachi sighed and picked up his office phone and dialled an extension.

"Karin, you're fired." Setting the phone down he looked back at Deidara you was gawking.

"Why did you fire her?!" Itachi chuckled.

"I fire Karin almost every day, she's used to it, also, I told you and you know I used to hire girls who look like you. Plus you do sort of look like a girl, she probably thought you were." Deidara pouted and pull on his hair.

"Whatever, not my fault my hair grows so quickly. Come I came to take you to lunch." Itachi grinned and pinned Deidara between himself and his desk.

"I have had lunch already. I could do with dessert though

"Ahh Itachi."

Itachi looked up at his blonde lover and smiled. Finally the right blonde. Deidara at Itachi and giggled as Itachi began stroking and licking his neck. Running his hand on Itachi's hair Deidara pulled the band holding ebony locks together freeing Itachi's hair.

"You could be mistaken for a girl too if you wore your hair down." Itachi glared mockingly at Deidara and pulled away.

"Tachi-kun, why have you stopped?" Deidara asked through his laughter.

"Stop pouting Itachi I was only joking, you are so manly." Itachi walked over to his door and locked it. Turning towards Deidara, he approached his blonde, taking slow deliberate steps.

Deidara watched as his tall dark and handsome lover approached him, he could feel and hear his heart thumping in his chest. Deidara closed his eyes when Itachi finally standing in front of him reached up and stroked his hair. Humming softly into Itachi's touches Deiadara eyes flew open when the hand left his hair and there was a shuffling as Itachi cleared his throat. Pulling his blonde into the office couch Deidara had suggested the last time the had sex on the carpet scuffing Deidara's palm and knees. Itachi placed Deidara on his stomach and began rubbing his blonde's shoulder muscles.

Deidara chuckled, Itachi was great at many things, cooking, being an ass, scoring the largest deals for his company, fishing, playing sports, and giving a massage which was no surprise since he was great at sex!

"Oi Itachi, lower." Deidara muttered and Itachi stopped his movement and moved his talented fingers lower.

"Oh god yes Benedict!" Deidara shouted. Itachi hand stopped as Deidara eyes flew open.

"Explain." Itachi's voice grew quiet low and menacing.

"Ahh well, you see…. Benedict is this guy, from-" Itachi rolled off Deidara. Glaring at the pink faced blonde.

"Why are you shouting another man's name?! Is what I do not enough for you?!" Itachi scowled.

Deidara sat up and frowned, Itachi was never this sensitive. Kneeling in the couch he looked at Itachi.

"Sweetie, Benedict Cumberbatch plays Khan in Star Trek. I am not cheating on you." Itachi searched Deidara's face for a bit, before running his hands down his face.

"I see." Deidara now sitting got up and stradled Itachi, resting his head on his raven's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I just watched the new Star Trek movie, and Wrath of Khan is the best of the franchise, and I see a lot of similarities between you two and I said his name, plus, I'm a Cumbercookie(3) too, I'm sorry". Deidara turned his head to nuzzle Itachi's neck.

Itachi rubbed Deidara's hair and smiled, Benedict Cumberbatch. Itachi pulled Deidara's face up and kissed him hard.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you, how about I make it up to you." Itachi watched Deidara's face light up before he set it in what is suppose to be a scowl, looked more like a cute pout.

"How? I'm annoyed with you, it'll take more than Diamonds or perhaps a car to fix this." Itachi chuckled.

"No need to drop hints hun, I know what I can get you, You'll get it next week, hopefully." Deidara pouted then nodded.

"Fine!" Itachi chuckled and was about to kiss Deidara when his cell phone went off. Cursing he pulled the device from his pocket.

"What?! Yes. Kiba's? Fine. Go away." Deidara looked down at Itachi and began playing with his hair.

"What was that?"

Itachi clicked his tongue and tossed the device away after pulling the battery out.

"Party at Kiba. Now please, I am hungry." Deidara tried to pull away but failed as he was tugged and pushed down into the couch.

"Deidara, I said I was hungry. Strip." Itachi grinned menacingly at his lover.

"Itadakimasu!" Itachi said rather loudly before kissing Deidara roughly...

* * *

**Haruno Sakura & Yamanaka Ino Normal POV**

Sakura walked out, with clipboard in hand, staring down at the patient list, all 14 patients done, and she was hungry. Grabbing her tummy as it growled she made her way to the cafeteria, a cup of coffee and their least inedible biscuit would suffice until her shift ended.

"Sakura!" Sakura heard her colleague and friend Oni shouted her name. Sakura smiled and waving she hurried collected her snack and made her way over to Oni and her other friends. Plopping down beside Oni who immediately pulled her into a hug. During internship, Sakura learned that Oni was very touchy and friendly, before it annoyed Sakura but now she enjoyed having the redhead's ample bosom pressed up against her. Yes, she is a lesbian and liking her girls, who wouldn't enjoy it, plus she's a redhead! Shaking her head mentally she joined the converstation.

"I heard Tsunade is training you as her junior Sakura. Is it true?" Her other friend asked. Sakura sighed.

"Yea, yea, the woman's a slave driver!" Sakura said. The table laughed and the conversation went on fine. Oni then gasped and looked up.

"Sakura, is that your girlfriend?" Oni asked pointing to the entrance of the caferteria. Sakura follwed the finger to the entrance where Ino was wearing the most ridiculous outfit ever. What was she supposed to be?

Ino spotted Sakura from a far. Hugging her friend she ran over to Sakura's table as best as she could in her heels.

Ino said hi to Sakura's friends then looked back to Sakura who was trying hard to remain calm. Oh yes, she was in trouble, granted the dress was showing a little too much than Sakura liked but now was not the time.

"What the hell Ino?!" Sakura shouted. Ino blinked twice. Was she really going to do this now?

"Sakura lo-" Sakura glared at Ino shutting the poor blonde's mouth.

"Why are you in such a short dress? Mid thigh? Harry Potter themed lolita dress? Did you wear it to piss me off?" Sakura growled out, ignoring the stres from her collegues. Ino frowned and crossed her arms.

"I was busy doing something, when I got a call from you mother, she is on her way to see you, I rushed over because I was close by and wanted to see you! Pardon me." With that, Ino turned in her heels, skirt bouncing as she walked ignoring the calls from some of the people around. Sakura turned back to her lunch. before gasping.

"Mom!" Trying hardest to drink the hot beverage. Sakura almost choked, apologising to her collegues she made her way to get up but notice the frown on Oni's face.

"Oni? What's wrong?" The red head looked up at Sakura.

"It's Ino." Sakura raised a brow her patience wearing thin.

"What about her?"

"She is so hot. I envy you." The entire table went silent and Sakura cough.

"Well yes she is." Picking up the empty cup and wrappers she turned away. Chuckling loudly she went back to the table.

"Oh yea, hands off Oni. Ino's mine." She adding menacingly. Rushing off, hoping Ino had gone far, Sakura went to out to her office pushing the door open she saw Ino legs crossed and shaking impatiently arms foled glaring at her from the couch.

"Well you took your sweet time!" Sakura shrugged out of her coat walked over to Ino sat beside her and pulled her into her lap.

Ino pouted as she was pulled into Sakura's lap. Sakura had a nasty temper sometimes, Ino was never on the receiving end of that temper.

"I'm sorry I shouted, it's just, your dress is so short, and even Oni thinks you're hot, I don't want people looking at you." Ino chuckled.

"I know hun, but, I meant well, your mother is on her way" Ino glanced down at her watch.

"Any minute now. I should leave, I doubt she wants to see the girl who somdomized her precious daughter." Sakura cringed.

"I was the one who asked you out first, plus I top." Ino blushed and pulled away from Sakura.

"Stop saying such things, plus, your mother doesn't like me. I should go." Ino bent to kiss Sakura and smiled bitterly.

"I never said I hated you Ms. Yamanaka." A stern voice said from the door. Ino and Sakura jumped.

"Mother." Sakura said harsly to Mrs. Haruno, who raised her brow and smiled thinly.

"Is that how you greet your mother dear?" Ino felt like choking on the tension in the room.

"I should leave." She said quietly. Sakura pulled her down into her lap.

"Stay." Sakura said quietly. Turning her hard gaze to her mother who had taken a seat ing the chair in front of Sakura's desk.

"Just here, inviting you both to the family reunion." Sakura and Ino's eyes widen.

"The last time we were there mother you told us to go take our digusting and unholy selves elsewhere. Well maybe it wasn't so polite what you said, but I am sure you remember it clearly." Mrs. Haruno flinched at the memory.

"Yes I know, I was there, I also, am here to say I am sorry. Your father, ever so persistently convinced me I was too harsh and a terrible mother for not accepting your choices." Ino smiled weakly, so like Sakura, mulish and stubborn.

"Thank you Mother." Sskura's mother gathered her bags and made it towards the door.

"Tell dad hi and give him hugs for me." Mr. Haruno nodded.

"Ms. Yamanaka, do take care of my only child." With that she left.

"Wow" Ino smiled before turning to face Sakura.

"Ino, my mom just saw your legs, she looked at your legs." Ino glared. Only Sakura!

"Really, still on about that, the damn dress is not so oh my gosh! I didn't pay for it I just ran out." Ino jumped up kissing Sakura she rushed to put her shoes on.

"Oh party is at Kiba's." Sakura nodded and decided to throw her personal coat over Ino who rolled her eyes.

"You are gonna freeze to death." Ino shrugged on the coat. Sakura sat back admiring Ino.

"I love you Ino-pig." Ino glared and pouted.

"Love you too." Sakura and Ino made their way down to the Hospital's entrance where they say Oni coming. Smirking Ino ran over to Oni.

"Oni, how are you?" Oni looked nervously at Sakura who was scowling at Ino's back.

"Ok, you?" Ino beamed.

"I'm ok, we should talk more." Ino kissed Oni's cheek then walked off quickly leaving a red faced Oni and a seething Sakura.

"Ja ne Sakura-kun!" Sakura grolwed.

" Damnit Ino!" Sakura looked at Oni who was still red and touching her cheek.

"That damn blond."

"Haruno! Follow me." Tsunade shouted from the second floor. Sighing Sakura follwed her.

"Here's another blond who's trying to kill me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok now to clear up some things:-
> 
> 1) Time and Relative Dimension in Space- This is reference to a British television series called Doctor Who. It's a about the Time and Space travelling adventures of an Alien from Gallifrey(Time Lord) who goes by the name 'The Doctor' he once traveled alone but then decided to get a companion who travels with him. Really nice TV series. Recommends it if you don't watch it.
> 
> 2) Whovian- the name of the Doctor Who fandom.
> 
> 3) Cumbercookie- Name of the British actor Benedict Cumberbatch Fandom.


	13. Meet and Greet II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet and Greet part two.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is a "CharaterA x Charater B" at any point in the story... the underlined name is the point of view the story is written from.  
> If the is only one name and it isn't underlined or "Normal/Normal POV" as the name suggests it's written in 3rd person....

**Naruto & Sasuke~~~~ Normal POV**

Sasuke's eyes twitched as another rolled up paper ball was thrown in his direction.

'Let's work from home.' Naruto had said.

'I won't distract you.' Naruto said.

'I will be on my best behavior.' He convinced Sasuke. And Sasuke was soft enough to allow him to.

In the past couple hours Naruto had gone from singing, incredible off tune, to throwing small paper balls at Sasuke's head while he worked. He turned to look at him and Naruto had the nerve to look back at him with the most innocent look he can pull off.

"What is it Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Stop distracting me." Sasuke said firmly hoping it would at least keep him quiet for bit. He pouted then nodded.

"Thank you, when I'm done I'll play with you." Sasuke said, and then grimaced; it made him sound like he was speaking to a child and that would make him a pedo-bear. Shaking it off he turned back to his work. Sasuke was almost done, and had to do as much as he needed to be able to fully enjoy the party later.

However the peace didn't last long.

"Sasuke, would you say that my erections don't last very long?" Sasuke ignored him and kept doing his work.

"Ne, Sasuke? Maybe if when we have sex we could get me a cock ring and use it, would that work?"

Sasuke slammed his laptop shut and rounded on Naruto who was lying back against his pillow in his bed his right arm thrown over his eyes and the other on his stomach under his flimsy t-shirt.

"Up!" Sasuke shouted, striding over to his blonde with deliberate steps. Naruto sat up in time as Sasuke approached his bed. Grinning he looked the brunet over.

Sasuke? I thought you were working, what are-" Naruto's ended with a very feminine squeak as Sasuke pulled him off the bed roughly.

"I have been trying to work Naruto," Sasuke sat on the bed, grabbed and pull Naruto's face down to his. Naruto winced and tried to pull away.

"Look Sasuke I'm sorry, you're holding my hair too tight." Naruto pleaded, looking into Sasuke's anger blazing eyes he gulped.

"Am I Naruto? Did I not ask you not to distract me?" Sasuke tightened his fist in Naruto's hair, careful enough not to pull out the locks he loved so much but hard enough to be painful enough for Naruto's tender scalp.

Naruto nodded and whimpered.

"I'm sorry, I'll stop I promise." Sasuke grinned and Naruto tried to pull his hair from Sasuke's grip.

"Oh I know you will. When I am done with you, you will be nothing if not quiet." Sasuke kicked out Naruto's legs and forced him across his lap.

"Sasuke! Please!" Naruto yelled, Naruto looked up and saw the steely determination in Sasuke's face and whimpered.

"When I ask for peace to do my work Naruto, you should just give me that."

Switching his hold on Naruto's hair he used right hand to shove Naruto's pajama bottoms down to his knees.

"Sasuke, you fucking bastard you wouldn't dare!" Naruto cursed, knowing full well Sasuke what planned to do. Sasuke rose and eyebrow.

"Is that so?" Running his hand slowly and tenderly over Naruto's bum he leaned over and kissed Naruto's red cheek.

"You forced my hand Naruto-"Sasuke's hand stilled on Naruto. "Literally!" Sasuke lift his hand and it came down hard on Naruto's butt.

"Ow! You fucki- Ow!" Sasuke slapped Naruto's ass hard. Not in a loving tender way but a punishing hard way.

"You are like a child sometimes Naruto!" Sasuke slapped him again. Naruto growled and tried pulling away.

"Stay still Naruto." Sasuke said his voice dangerously low. He wedged his foot in Naruto's pajama bottom. Naruto growled and tried bucking him off. Sasuke tutted. Leaning back, he brought his hands down harder than before and Naruto screamed.

"When." *SLAP*

"I" *SLAP*

"Say to you Naruto!" *SLAP*

"Give me peace." *SLAP*

"What should you do?" Naruto's butt was red and marked with Sasuke's palm print. Sasuke was looking down at him soothing the marks. Naruto looked up at Sasuke and glared. Part angry with him and at himself.

Here he was a grown man, lying across his boyfriend's lap being punished like a child and he had a fucking erection!

"Tell you to go fuck yourself!" Sasuke glared, but continue his rubbing.

"Oh Naruto, still have that fire in you. Let's see how long it'll last." Sasuke began spanking Naruto harder. Naruto could help the tears that flowed; he bit his lip to keep from sobbing out loud.

"And if you dare come on my leg I will keep going until your ass is purple." Naruto frowned. Of course the bastard knew!

Sasuke looked down at Naruto's face; he was wondering if he was being too harsh but Naruto loved it, smirking he brought his hand down harder than before.

"Stop!" Naruto whimpered, he lasted longer than Sasuke thought he would.

"What was that?" Sasuke slapped him again.

"I'm sorry… I'll behave... *sobs* just stop… it hurts!" Naruto sobbed out and Sasuke's heart clenched.

"When I ask for peace to do my work will you behave and not distract me?" Sasuke pinched the overly sensitive flesh and Naruto whimpered looking up at Sasuke with tears in his eyes. Sasuke released his hold on Naruto's hair and kissed him hard.

"Yes I promise." Sasuke pull Naruto up to stand. Naruto's erection still standing proudly.

"I thought it hurt dobe, do you have some sort of kink I should know about." Naruto looked up and Sasuke and scowled through his tears. Sasuke leaned closer and kissed his cheeks.

"Come I'll draw you up a bath for your butt, I went overboard." Naruto allowed himself to be led.

"You think teme?!" Naruto pushed Sasuke out of the bathroom when he had a tub of water filled with bubbles.

"Fucking teme!" Naruto touched his bruised cheek and shivered. It was extremely sensitive. Smiling a bit he began drawing up a battle plan to get his revenge on the teme later at the party.

**Itachi x Deidara~~~~~ Normal POV**

"I met him!" Deidara pushed through the doors of his husband's bedroom. Itachi was lying on the bed hair down and tousled from the sex they just had.

"I know Dei, I was there, and also it was a week ago!" Deidara ignored Itachi and look at his left hand. Where he shook his hand.

"I just can't believe you did it! For me too!" Deidara squealed and dropped down on Itachi, toeing the sheets.

"One would think you would be more excited about my marrying you in England." Deidara laughed and pulled on Itachi's hair.

"You marrying me can't compare to meeting him." Itachi scowled.

"I shouldn't have, if you're gonna say meeting him is better than marrying me." Deidara chuckled.

"I never said that. Marrying you is a scale by itself, the best thing to every happen to me. Not even marrying him compares to you. You are my muse and life, nothing compares to you. " Itachi blushed and pulled his husband closer kissing his lips.

"What about when I asked you?" Itachi asked grinning. Deidara buried his face in Itachi's neck.

"You're a bastard."

**_FLASHBACK_ **

_Deidara was bouncing with energy since he landed at Heathrow airport. Itachi held on to Deidara's hand pulling him through the crowd. Deidara's English was enough to get him around but Itachi was fluent. Holding Deidara's hand he led them through customs and to the Ritz hotel._

_"Oh my god! Itachi I love you so much for this trip." Deidara pushed open the door to the hotel room and was running from room to room._

_"Itachi! There is a hot tub bigger than yours!" Deidara shouted. Itachi scowled and followed Deidara into the bathroom to look at it. Shrugging he walked out._

_"Come on we need to get dressed for out event." Deidara walked out hair now down and flowing._

_"You know you haven't said where we were going?" Itachi grinned at his blonde._

_"Not telling. It's a surprise." Deidara grinned and raced off to get ready._

_Finally dressed in a suit Itachi insisted on buying for him, a full black suit and a red dress shirt and a black squared toed shoes. Deidara had his hair in his usual style. Itachi wore the same styled suit only a charcoal grey and black dress shirt._

_"Itachiiiiiii…. I feel weird!" Itachi looked over at his boyfriend and smiled, Deidara looked breathtaking but his fumbling reminded him of an awkward teenager forced to go to his school dance._

_"You'll be fine, come on love we have 20 minutes left." Deidara allowed himself to be dragged to an art gallery called Monetez._

_"Itachi, I couldn't possibly love you anymore." Itachi grinned feeling like a God for making Deidara feeling like this._

_"Wait for it." Deidara looked over at Itachi has he stepped out of the car. Following Itachi into the building he heard a voice talking to the crowd and his heart sped up._

_"Itachi…" Deidara's face now red. Itachi smiled and pulled Deidara toward the room where the voice rumbled speaking to the crowd._

_"Holy shit." Deidara looked up to see none other than his crush standing looking as commanding as his voice._

_"Wanna meet him?" Itachi asked a stunned Deidara, who lost all vocal ability shook his head, Itachi grinned._

_"Come along babe, if I don't you would kill me." A stunned Deidara watched as Itachi smiled at him and turned his attention to his crush. Deidara clung to Itachi as they approached._

_"Itachi Uchiha, it's been a while." Itachi's grinned at the squeak Deidara gave._

_"Yes it has Benedict, work has been busy, plus I have decided to settle down now." Deidara groaned as Benedict chuckled._

_"Really? I even brought my blonde friend for you, too bad." Benedict glance at Deidara and smiled._

_"So I suppose this is Deidara? He's cute." Benedict offered his hand and Deidara blushed offered his left hand. Benedict raised his hand and kissed the back of it._

_"Hello, Itachi has told me so much about you." Deidara jerked out of his daze and glared at Itachi._

_"Has he now? What have you been saying now Itachi?" Itachi glared at Benedict who was laughing._

_"I'm sorry, did I say that out loud."_

_"Ben!" Benedict chuckled and turns to Deidara, and winked._

_"May we?" Benedict offered his arm and Deidara scowled at Itachi then turned back to Benedict, taking the arm offered Deidara smiled._

_"Why not, you could tell me all about the girls my boyfriend had." Benedict grinned over Deidara's shoulder at Itachi who was seething, leaning over to whisper in Deidara's ear he said,_

_"I would but he would kill me." Deidara looked back at Itachi's face and blushed._

_"I suppose."_

_"Benedict about that blonde you had where is she?" Itachi inquired. Deidara stopped walking and looked back at Itachi._

_"Don't you dare." Deidara pulled away from Benedict._

_"I think I will stick to him and ensure I don't create a scene." Benedict kissed Deidara's cheek and Deidara melted._

_"No problem. Itachi I'll go do it now." Itachi nodded stiffly and pulled Deidara closer._

_"Thank you Cumbie." Benedict scowled at the name and walk away._

_"Cumbie?" Deidara asked while being led back to the show room._

_"Good night again everyone, Deidara." Deidara blushed as a spotlight shone on him, he turned to smile at Itachi but realize that he was alone. Looking around for Itachi I heard the crowd laughing. Looking back at the stage he saw Benedict grinning and waving someone up._

_"He's up here Dei-chan." Deidara watch as Itachi strolled up and a few girls beside him giggled._

_"You don't get to call him that Cumbie." Benedict gave him a mock glare._

_"Fair enough. Now Deidara, Itachi has a question to ask and so I do, but I'll go first. Will you dance with me?" Itachi growled and the crowd laughed everyone turned to look at Deidara._

_"Itachi-un! You know I hate this kind of spotlight-un!" the crowd laughed again and Deidara blushed._

_"Fine I'll dance with you, un!" Deidara added, Benedict grinned._

_"I got him to say 'un' Itachi." Deidara blushed and Itachi took the mic from Benedict._

_"Itachi, un! Why are you up there, un?!" Itachi grinned._

_"Hopefully asking my blonde idiot to marry me, if he would just shut up." The crowd coo-ed and aww-ed._

_"I'm not an idiot, un!" The crowd laughed and Itachi turned to Benedict._

_"That is the man I love." Deidara recoiled and made his way up to the top and point at Itachi._

_"What's that supposed to mean un! I am a nice person, you would be lucky to marry me… you… weasel!" Itachi chuckled._

_"He's feisty." Benedict commented._

_"I am asking you to marry Dei-chan, I know I am the luckiest man on earth to have you, if you'll let me."_

_Oh." Deidara said when it dawned on him._

_The crowd chuckled and Deidara pouted._

_"So Iwa Deidara will you be my wife?" Deidara scowled._

_"I am not a woman, un!"_

_Benedict leaned closer to the mic smiling at him._

_"But you are definitely as beautiful as one." Deidara blushed and Itachi growled._

_"Hands off Cumbie!" Itachi walked off the stage and towards Deidara._

_"Marry me?" Deidara grinned and kissed him._

_"Yes, I'll marry you, I'd be happy to." Benedict walked over._

_"My dance Dei-chan?" Itachi frowned and looked away._

_"Sure Mr. Cumberbatch." Benedict grinned and looked at Itachi._

_"Cumbie, or Benedict or Ben. To those this lovely." Itachi frowned as he watched his fiancé dancing with his friend._

**_END FLASHBACK_ **

_"_ I can't believe you guys were friends. He's a great dancer." Itachi scowled at his husband who was grinning oblivious to him.

"Deidara if you don't shut up about him I will leave you in an empty bed tonight." Deidara looked at Itachi and smiled,

"I'm Ben wouldn't mind filling it." The moment it left Deidara's mouth he knew his teasing had gone too far, slowly extricating himself from Itachi's embrace, held his hands up in a placating manner.

"What did you just say?" Itachi's tone dangerously low and his eyes narrowed looking quite dangerous.

"Now, Itachi, there is no need to get upset, I mean I was only joking, un!" Deidara finally off the bed and close to the down made a run for it.

"Get back here you little punk!" Itachi shouted chasing Deidara.

For the rest of the morning, people could hear a cacophony of shouts, crashes and if you listen closely groans and moans, coming from the house.

**Ino x Sakura~~~~ Normal POV**

"Ino! Time to go babe!" Sakura bounded up the stairs to her bedroom, when she received no answer.

"Ino!" Throwing the door open Sakura was met with Ino face planted in her pillow her hair in a disarray and drooling.

"You pig! Eww!" Sakura pulled her lover up and shook her.

"Come on Ino, im gonna be late for clinic duty today"

"Idoncaresleep." Ino gargle out. Flopping back down on the bed.

"Ino!" Sakura screamed! Ino jumped up looking around wildly before her eyes saw the clock, saying 9.45am jumping up and pushing pass Sakura Ino headed for the bathroom.

"Oh Shit, I'm gonna be late! Sakura why didn't you wake me up?!" Sakura scoffed then made her way downstairs.

"I've been trying to do so for 20mins. Next time I'll whack you with my shoes."

"Your mother is going to hate me!" Ino shouted from the bathroom, undress the best a groggy person could.

Entering the bathroom Sakura looked at her girlfriend hopping around with a somber expression.

"Why are you meeting my mother Ino?" Ino growled trying to working her tights off.

"Help me with this babe" – sitting on the toilet lid propping her legs up – "she asked me to yesterday, I told you last night, and don't you ever listen when I speak?" Ino asked watching Sakura pulling the tights off.

"Not all the time, but I would have heard you say you're having a meeting with my mother at any time." Ino pouted and finally pulled her legs out, shucking the bra and underwear off she went into the shower.

"Well I should be meeting her in 30 minutes, so go away. I'll meet you for lunch at your work."

**At Sakura's work~~~~**

"Omg I hate your mom!" Ino said thumping her head against the hard table in the cafeteria. Sakura looked down at her with a vindictive smile.

"Oh what happened?" Ino moaned looking up at Sakura through her hair.

"It was fine at first with met at the nice Italian place that I like. You know the one that lets you eat any amount of Pizza and Calzone for $30. That one, it was nice then Mai showed up." Sakura scowled.

"Exactly." Ino began thumping her head against the table again.

"Babe you shouldn't do that, you may hurt yourself." Ino scoffed.

"We're in a damn hospital Sakura, this is the best place to hurt myself." Sakura snorted as Ino looked up at her.

"So here's what happened."

**_Flashback_ **

_"Good Morning Mrs. Haruno" Ino shook hands with her before taking a seat._

_"Good Morning Ino, I was told this is your favourite place." Ino's eyes shone._

_"It is, they let you eat all the pizza and calzone for $30." Ino raised her hands asking for a waiter_

_"Are you having protected sex with my daughter?" Mrs. Haruno asked without preamble._

_Ino blushed and just then the one person who could make the situation worst walked over. Mai. Ino's ex sex-friend._

_"Oh, hey Ino." Mai looked down at Ino's red face._

_"Into older ladies now are you? Was that why you stopped returning my calls?" Ino looked down, and wished and prayed for the ground to open or the world to end._

_"Well -"_

_"You, two were together?" Mrs. Haruno asked. Ino looked up at her with wide eyes begging her but she return a glare instead telling her to keep quiet._

_"Not really, more like fuck buddies." Ino gripped the table. Hoping Mai would see her discomfort but she looked up and the bitch was enjoying it._

_"Interesting. Do you know a Sakura Haruno?" Mai chuckled._

_"Yea I know her. This one used to come complaining to me about her every night about how much of a bitch she was." Ino stared at her fingernails that was cut too low to pierce her wrist at this point._

_"Is that right?"_

_"Yea, Ino was so in love with her though, prolly won't be able to love anyone else. Back when we started she called me Sakura multiple times and didn't know." Mai chuckled and sneered. Ino relaxed a bit._

_"Okay, I'll be sure to watch her then, let's she stray."_

_"She'll probably fuck Sakura behind your back." Ino had enough._

_"Don't you get paid to take my orders? I'll have 3 slices of pizza and a calzone, and my friend here will have the Salad and ranch dressing on the side with a cup of diet Pepsi. Now run along and make yourself useful._ Mai. _" Mai scowled and walk away._

_"Chicken salad that is hun." Ino looked up realizing she just ordered to Mrs. Haruno. About to apologize she was cut off._

_"That was kind of hot, so, sex friend?" Mrs. Haruno nodded towards Mai._

_"More like sex-mistake." Ino glared at Mai._

_"Oh come now, no need to be so bitter, you may cheat on me with my daughter, yes gross. Shall I get her fired?" Ino chuckled before looking up to see how serious she was._

_"Oh god no, no, she's putting herself through law-school. Please don't."_

_"Lingering feelings?"_

_"Yes, anger. She almost cost me my relationship with Sakura." Ino mumbled._

_"I bet she did. You didn't answer my question from earlier though." Ino looked at her dumbly._

_"Safe sex." Ino blushed and Mrs. Haruno chuckled._

_"Yes I am, I mean we are practicing….. I mean with each other…..we don't include other people in our activities…not that we would consider it… It's um... Yes we practice safe sex." Ino finished weakly._

_"Yay food!" Ino exclaimed, as Mai returned with their orders._

_"The salad is amazing but their Pizza is just heavenly! Wanna try it?" Ino cut of a piece plopping it on a napkin, handing it over._

_"Try it." Ino smiled, while watching Mrs. Haruno's face light up._

_"Amazing right? I know."_

**_Pause flashback_ **

_"And then we went shopping I think our lifestyle broke your mother!" Sakura laughed._

_"Why are you so upset then, it sounds like you had a great time." Ino looked at her girlfriend._

_"Because of what happened at the mall!"_

"Tell me what happened." Sakura pulled Ino's face up.

"I don't wanna!" Ino pouted.

"Come on… tell me." Ino shook her head Sakura leaned over and bit her lip.

"Please?" Ino blushed.

"Fine!" Ino shouted.

**_Start Flashback_ **

_"This is a sex store Mrs. Haruno." Ino looked around red faced._

_"Ino, come on I told you to call me mom."_

_"In this store I don't think I should." Ino looked around the kink friendly store._

_"So this is what BDSM is about right?" Ino looked at Mrs. Haruno smiling and laughing and flirting with one of the store clerks._

_"Um, mom we should leave." Ino smiled weakly as she walked up to them._

_"Oh, she's your child?" The clerk asked, Ino felt her cheek coloured._

_"No, she's my daughter's girlfriend." The clerk rose a brow then smiled._

_"I wish I could get my girlfriend to let me have her mom" – turning to Mrs. Haruno the pixie haired store clerk added – "She's just extremely hot." Mrs. Haruno looked at Ino and smiled secretively and patted her cheek with Ino's mouth hanging open._

**_End flashback_ **

"What is she playing at?!" Sakura said angrily.

"Just wait babe it gets worst." Ino looked at Sakura with a blush.

Sakura scowled.

"Did she touch you?" Ino shook her head.

"Did she fucking kiss you?!" Ino glared.

"No idiot! Let me tell my story damnit!" Sakura nodded and Ino started playing with her hair again.

"So your mom led the clerk and myself over to the punishment section, you know whips, paddles, crops and such, then she grabbed the –

"What did she grab?!" Ino glared.

"Shut your face billboard brow."

"Sorry."

"Anyway –

**_Flashback_ **

_"Mom?" Ino look at the paddle in Mrs. Haruno's hand. She was twirling it around and flicking her wrist, then her phone rang._

_"Oh darling I found the store! Oh no, it's nice. I'm with Ino. Yes, I know which would you prefer, the crop, whip, paddle or cane? Crop? I can go for which ever – Mrs. Haruno looked over at Ino and smiled pulling her and pointing at the clerk to follow her to a table – "Yes, I'll have Ino try it, it's my fun honey, I need to enjoy it too." Turning back to both us she addressed the clerk._

_"So my husband and I have been dabbling in pain play, I need something that will hurt but be enjoyable, I Is there any way to test them and see?" (1) The clerk nodded and led her to the table._

_"Who will be doing the hitting?" The clerk asked as Ino stood there blinking for what seems like years._

_""She will, come along Ino." Ino looked down at the paddle then at the clerk and her girlfriend's mother who hated for years and is about to engage in kink testing with her._

_The last thing Ino saw was a worry faced pinkette coming towards her before she fainted._

**_End flashback_ **

"Oh my gosh!" Sakura exclaimed doubling over with laughter. Ino scowled at her.

""It's not funny, we broke and she broke me! Why was I even there?" Sakura was wheezing and waving off the concerned inquiries of her colleagues.

"What did she get?" Ino punched her girlfriend.

"I don't know I don't care! I am leaving! I will see you later at the party!" Ino pushed away from the chair and Saukra and stormed to the exit with Sakura running behind her.

"Ino, cupcake, hold up, I'm sorry." Sakura grabbed Ino and kissed her. Ino pouted.

"You're such a meanie." Sakura smiled.

"I know, you know what you should do right?" Ino glared and Sakura's grinning face.

"If you dare say it Sakura I will hurt –

"You should paddle my butt!" Ino pulled away from Sakura.

"Fucking dyke…" Ino muttered to herself.

"I'll grab my bag and we head over to Kiba's ok babe?!" Ino gave Sakura the finger in full view of the patients.

"You have 5 minutes else I'm leaving you!" Ino glared at Sakura.

Now with her bags and no lab coat Sakura looked over at Ino as the head towards the car.

"Now now Ino, such a temper, should I paddle you instead." Ino scoffed.

"Fucking dyke!" Ino shouted slamming the driver door.

"Yup, I'll definitely paddle you later." Sakura said kissing Ino's cheek. As Ino started the car.

"I hate you so much Sakura." Sakura laughed, knowing there was no weight behind the words.

"Sure you do my Kinky-Bear"

**Neji X Gaara~~~~Normal pov**

"You long haired bastard! How could you do this me?! With him too!" Gaara slammed the door to his and Neji's new home.

"Gaara I said I was sorry! It was just once!" Neji froze knowing the moment what he had made the situation worse.

"Oh, just because it was just once it was ok?!" Neji paled as he looked at his furious fiancé.

"No, I didn't mean it like that red." Gaara glared and walked up to Neji.

"You no longer get to call me that you prick! You… you… you bad person! I trusted you!" Neji scowled.

"Hey! If you hadn't been too frigid I would have done what I did?!" Gaara rounded on Neji.

"So now this is my fault?!" Neji scowled and ignored the hurt in his love's voice and headed for neutral ground.

The kitchen.

"Yes! It is, you gave me permission to…" Gaara punched the door and growled.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." Neji scowled.

"Hey, look what you did to you hand now."

"I don't care!" Neji scoffed.

""I care about it though, I like your hands." Gaara snarled.

"Yet you were with another guy tonight." While dressing Gaara's bruised knuckles

"You're over reacting, Gaara. Get some rest, we need to get to Kiba's in 5 hours, we've been up all day." Neji said walking away from the bathroom, clearly misunderstanding the silence this time to mean consent.

"I'm leaving." Gaara said quietly. Neji turned to finally look at his lover and growled.

"This again! Fucking hell! Gaara you aren't going anywhere!" Gaara snarled.

"Are you going to try and stop me Hyuuga?" Neji swallowed but kept his cool.

"Yes, you're being ridiculous, this is petty." Neji bit his tongue. Damnit, everything he is saying is making Gaara angrier.

"Is it? Then so is this entire relationship then!" Gaara grabbed his bag and began stuffing clothes in the bag so hard Neji swore the bag flinched.

"No it's not, but you're behaving as though I stuck my dick in the guy!" Neji grabbed Gaara's hand stopping his actions.

"Hn."

"Gaara, come on, you are not Sasuke, I am not Naruto I don't speak 'Hn'. Tell me what I did wrong?" Gaara frowned.

"You know what you did wrong!" Neji bit his lip thinking about what happened.

"Was it because I was with Shiro?" Gaara looked away.

"Yes, then, but Gaara nothing of import happened." Neji watched Gaara tried to pull himself away.

"Let me go."

"I'm not going to let you go until you explain to me what happened for you to be treating me like I killed your dog!"

"You played Street Fighter with Shiro!" Gaara red faced shouted at a blank faced Neji.

"What? It's was a get together, it's what you do there, and you didn't want to play it."

"I don't like it!" Neji frowned

"Then what the problem?" Gaara turned away before dumping the bag on the bed.

"You pushy prick! Badgering me day in day out to play the damn game with you, I only play it at home with you! It's our game, you told me you loved me the day we go home from the restaurant where you gave me this ring – Gaara held up his left hand showing his engagement ring – and then you went and gone ahead playing 'our game' with that little shit!" Gaara inhaled then scowled.

"Get away from me Neji." Neji felt his heart flutter at everything Gaara just said.

Honestly sometimes he does panic about Gaara leaving him, to see Gaara riled up over him playing a video with his childhood friend made him feel good. Before Neji could respond he was being herded out of their bedroom and a door was being slammed in his face.

"Gaara!" Neji pounded on the door frantically.

"Go away! You're making me angrier." Neji smiled.

"I'll just talk then, you should just listen. Look I am sorry, I made a mistake and played Street Fighter IV someone who isn't you. I do love you, sometimes I feel like when you say you'll leave you may actually leave me, I don't know how I could live if you ever did. You're my Icy Bear. I need you. I'm sorry, it won't happen again I promise." Neji realised he was kneeling on the floor his head resting on the door when Gaara opened it peering at him.

"Promise?" Neji looked into the green eyes he loved most.

"I promise." Gaara pulled Neji through the door and kissed him.

"Don't ever let that happen again. I don't get emotional and scream things." Neji chuckled and nuzzled Gaara's neck.

"Ok." Neji pulled back and kissed Gaara.

Pulling Neji closer Gaara claimed his lover's mouth forcefully.

"Mine" Gaara growled and looked at Neji, eyes glazed with lust and his breathing shallow with lips slightly parted he was the most beautiful thing Gaara thought he has ever seen and waves of lust were rolling around them both. Neji bit his lip and that was the last straw, grabbing Neji's head Gaara pulled him closer, running his hand through his lover's long hair and over his neck, Neji's hand began clawing at Gaara's clothes to get them off, his back, pushing him back against the bed so he could dominate the kiss, something Gaara found he has grown accustomed to.

Pulling his shirt over his head Neji tossed it somewhere and barely having time to take in his perfectly sculpted body Gaara tugged his head back by his hair and bit his neck. Pulling away Gaara pushed Neji over on his stomach, working the sweats down pale hips to expose a sweet supple ass begging to be fucked. Gaara leaned over Neji and growled in his ear.

"I am going to fuck you so hard, you won't walk straight for days." Neji whimpered and moaned with anticipation. Sex with Gaara as a top was always amazing.

"You know it will be rough?" Gaara added dry fingers and began moving his fingers back and forth roughly hitting Neji's prostate with precision, as Neji both winced and groaned.

Neji's breath hitched for a moment before he relax and began whimpering and pushing and rocking against Gaara's fingers.

"Such a slut for it.' Gaara jeered as Neji's thrusts grew frantic.

"Arrggh…ngh…Gaaaa-" Neji moaned out.

Gaara added another finger but moved it a bit slowly, for a while, Neji's hip bucked seeking that sweet feeling of being plunged and filled.

Gaara pulled out his fingers aligning himself with Neji's entrance he plunged into the tight wet heat that was Neji's greedy ass.

"Oh fuck!" Neji shouted, pain and pleasure played along his spine, and leaving im a wanton mess.

"More Gaara.. Red please….Ahhh" Gaara chuckled and began pounding in and out of his lover, with deadly precision and a mission to make Neji pliant under him. Grabbing him up Gaara went into a better position so Neji could lean against the bed.

"Can't have you getting carpet burns now?" Gaara chuckled. Spreading Neji's ass cheeks he thrust up hitting Neji's prostate better than before. Throwing his head back Gaara was reeling from the feeling of being so far up into his future husband's ass, he almost came right there.

"Come on take it," Was all Gaara groaned.

And that's what Neji did.

Starting with a slow pace, Neji rocked his hips, grinding on Gaara with a porn-rated smile on his face, Gaara was starting to smirk until Naruto began clenching around his dick.

"Neji!" Gaara shouted he was so close, he smacked Neji's ass who had a puzzled but lusty look on his face.

"Red wha...ah!" Neji muttered.

"That was mean Neji, clenching your ass like that." Without a warning Gaara resumed plunged into Neji without warning, a moan escaped his lips as he began plundering his ass, pinning his arms behind Neji's back Gaara bit into Neji's shoulder and ran his nails down his back.

"Oh fuck me Red….oh god yes!" Grinning like a beast Gaara slapped Neji's ass, squeezing it he pushed it apart massaging the cheek. Thrusting wildly he could feel his release grow nearer.

"I'm come and paint your asshole white with it." Neji whimpered and pushed back.

"Reeedd…ahh! Do it!" Neji shouted clenching on Gaara's dick cumming on his carpet, Gaara wasn't far behind since Neji's insides were squeezing him tighter than before.

"Fuck! Neji!" Gaara came shouting, coating Neji's insides with his cum, sitting back he watched his cum spill out of an abused pucker and used his fingers to push it back into its new home. Flopping down on the Neji he hugged him close before rolling to the side.

"I should get you upset more often." Neji joked. Gaara rolled his eyes and began teasing Neji's hole again.

"If you want we could go again, it's my asshole. I own it but you're feeling the pain." Neji whimpered and crawled on the bed pulling Gaara with him.

"One more time Red show me whose boss." Gaara stared down at Neji then started laughing. Neji scowled.

"What?"

"You just ask me to fuck you like a boss." Neji giggled and nodded.

"Yup I just did, we have 3 and a half hours left. Can you do it? Red?" Neji drawled the pet name he gave Gaara and watched as the redhead's eyes glazed over.

"Yea, I can fuck you like a boss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1-Ok I am not sure how these clubs work or if you can actually test products there or something I don't know it's for the story. J
> 
> 2-If you notice the fandoms represented in the last chapter. I belong to them all :D
> 
> 3-Some places in this story may exist somewhere else, I don't know, this is supposed to be fun and so I didn't research, I was just being lazy. So just go along with it.
> 
> 4-I promise to update, I will I don't want to keep this story open too long.
> 
> 5-I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was to be longer but, I have no focus what so ever so it wasn't.
> 
> Gomen! Read and Review please!

**Author's Note:**

> This one is new. Contains Yaoi and Yuri, the universe is modern Konoha, so Ichiraku's Ramen is definitely there. :) Yay… -does a little dance- Expect a little or probably a lot of OOC for some characters at some point.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. Kishimoto-sensei owns.


End file.
